Paybacks
by NYPDBosco
Summary: Recap/Chapter 35 posted. Final chapter, but may be continued as another story.
1. Default Chapter

****

PAYBACKS

By Hicken15

It was almost midnight by the time officers Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Yokas exited the station house of New York's 55th precinct.

"Need a lift?" Bosco asked his partner.

"Nah. Thanks though. I'll see you tomorrow Bos."

"Yeah, see ya." The police officers headed their separate ways; Bosco across the street to his car, and Yokas to the subway. Faith hadn't gotten very far when she heard Bosco cussing up a storm.

"Shit! Son of a bitch!"

Faith quickly turned around to see what was happening. "Bosco? You OK? What's wrong?" She was worried, she feared for her partner's safety. Sure, they were just outside of a police station, but stranger things have happened.

"Look at this! Some jack-off keyed my car!" Bosco was fuming, he paced around the vehicle surveying for more damage and yelling more obscenities.

"Come on Bosco. Just let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go? Yokas somebody keyed my car! Look at that scratch."

"Exactly! It's just a scratch. Forget about it."

"How can I forget about it? Every time I go to get in my car it's going to be there staring at me! No way. This bastards gonna pay!"

"Oh really? How do you plan on catching this guy? Put out an APB on anyone who looks suspicious? Or how about we question everyone in New York? Or maybe the whole United States? Gee, the guy could be in Jersey by now."

With that Bosco glared at his partner, hopped in his car and drove away. "Man, if he wasn't such a good cop," Faith thought as she watched the tail lights disappear into the night.

*****

"Hey partner. Did you find the guy who keyed your car yet?" Yokas asked with a laugh, "Cause I saw a couple shady looking characters on my way to work today."

"Don't start with me Yokas! I mean it. Not another word!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Ok, Ok, relax."

It was a pretty tame day for the two officers, and once again the partners were departing from the station. "Wanna go for a drink or something?" Bosco asked, "I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Both officers stopped dead in their tracks. "DAMMIT!" Bosco then proceeded to the car and kicked the door. The car windows were all broken and there was a brick with a not attached lying on the front seat. Bosco's face paled as he read the note.

"Bos? Bosco? What is it?" He handed the note to Faith.

Hey Boscorelli: first your car.... Then you. Paybacks are a bitch!

"Who could have done this?" Faith asked as she looked up to find that her partner had regained his color, and his temper.

Bosco turned toward the station house and yelled, "Didn't anyone see anything? How can this happen with cops everywhere? Can't anyone do their jobs right? New York's finest my ass!"

"Calm down Bosco."

Boscorelli turned on his partner, "Calm down? Easy for you to say. Your car windows aren't all smashed to hell! And no one threatened you!"

"Come on, let's get you inside and file a report."

"Yeah....yeah, ok," Bosco gave in as his partner took him by the arm, and led him back into the station.

Once inside the two officers began the paperwork procedure. As soon as all the statements were given, and pictures of the crime scene were taken Bosco and Yokas tried to figure out who could be behind this.

"The note said something about paybacks. So, obviously it is someone who you have had some kind of encounter with. Lets look through the records of arrests. It's probably somebody you arrested once. "

Boscorelli looked at his partner, "Right, or maybe it's an ex-girlfriend or Skaget or someone I knew from high school." the sarcasm was rich in his voice. He sighed, "Faith, I've pissed off so many people, by the time we figure out who it is it'll probably be too late."

Faith Yokas looked up from the file she had been reading, and for the first time noticed that her partner looked frightened. There were only a few things in this world that could put fear into Maurice Boscorelli, and one of those things was lack of control.

"We'll figure this out Bosco. Don't worry about it. The detectives are on it, everything will be fine. How 'bout we call it a night? This guy isn't coming back tonight."

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"We'll pick up tomorrow where we left off. Let's get someone to drive us home."

*****

The next afternoon Bosco looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Geez Boscorelli. You look like crap. What? Did you finally have a date with someone who didn't have a midnight curfew?" kidded Officer John Sullivan.

Bosco ignored Sully, and headed for his locker. "What?! No smart-ass comeback? Somebody mark it on the calendar. Maurice Boscorelli kept his mouth shut!"

Yokas stuck her head around the lockers and gave Sully her best mom look. "Give it a rest Sully!"

Bosco quickly got dressed and headed for roll call. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Faith, what's eating Bosco?" asked Sully.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Sully's partner Ty Davis.

"Two nights ago someone put a scratch in his car. Then last night after the shift all the windows were smashed and there was a note."

"What'd the note say?"

"First your car, then you. Paybacks are a bitch."

"Whoa," whistled Davis, "That's creepy."

"Damn, if I had known I would have left him alone."

"Don't worry about it Sully."

*****

After roll call they headed to the squad. "Maybe I should drive today Bos. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Without saying a word Bosco walked around to get in the passenger's side. Faith was worried about him. "Did you get any sleep last night? Maybe you should go home."

Bosco shot a glare in his partner's direction; "I'm fine Faith."

"I'm just saying that if you're that tired maybe someone else should ride with me today. No sense in anyone getting hurt today."

Bosco was looking out the window, he sighed and then turned to his partner, "Ok, so I didn't get much sleep last night, and yeah I'm tired. But I can do my job. I've got your back. Trust me Faith."

"Ok partner. Let's ride."

After a few uneasy moments Faith broke the silence. "So you couldn't sleep last night?"

"No. I kept thinking about that note, and who's behind it. Plus every time I heard a noise I was reaching for my gun."

"Would it make you feel any better if you stayed at my place tonight? Fred and the kids are going to visit some of his relatives for the weekend."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself, but my offer stands."

"ALL AVAILABLE UNITS OF THE 55 WE HAVE A 10-31 IN PROGRESS AT 602 101ST. SHOTS FIRED."

Faith responded to the call, "55-David. Two to three."

"A burglary in broad daylight? Somebody's a few french-fries short of a Happy Meal."

"Now that's the Maurice Boscorelli I know!"

While taking statements at the scene of the burglary the officers learned that there were two suspects. Both were white males in their early thirties who escaped in a white car.

"Geez. Do you think people could be anymore helpful? I mean how many people in New York fit that description. Hell! I could be a suspect for cryin' out loud!"

"Well Bos, I guess that's why we make the big bucks."

*****

The rest of the shift was spent like most others; a couple domestic violence calls, a few tips on drug deals and a lot of driving around in circles.

"Bosco you sure you don't wanna stay at my place?"

"Naw. I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be sawing logs in no time."

"Ok, but call me if you need anything."

Bosco nodded and headed towards his dealership loaner car. "Everything seems to be in one piece," he said to himself as he walked around the car, "Now it's time to get some sleep."

When Bosco reached his apartment there was an envelope attached to his door. "Wonder what this is." He opened the envelope and read the note that was inside.

Boscorelli- I know where you live

Bosco's mind began to race, "Oh man. He knows where I live. Has he been inside? Is he here now? Should I call for backup? Am I overreacting? Whoa! Pull yourself together!"

Bosco decided to go inside and check out his apartment. He drew his gun as he unlocked the door. Slowly he pushed the door open. All the lights were off, but his adrenaline was pumping and the darkness didn't phase him. As he opened the door the light from the hallway illuminated the room enough for him to see movement to his right. As he turned in that direction with his gun in his hands something came crashing down across his arms with a sickening thud. Before he could fight back he was struck in the temple. "Shit." Bosco's world went black as he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Paybacks

Chapter 2

by Hicken15

***** _Bosco's thoughts******_

Be gentle. I don't have anyone other than myself to proof read.

AND I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS SO SUE ME AT YOUR OWN RISK.

*********

CHAPTER 2

Bosco thought he heard something; someone calling him.

"Bosco? Boscorelli?" There it was again. For a second Bosco thought it sounded like Doc's voice, but what was Doc doing in his dream? Sure, he had dreamt about Kim and even Faith, but Doc?

"Maurice. Open your eyes for me,"

__

Maybe if I do what he wants he'll get out of my dream.

"Come on Bos. I'm really startin' to worry here."

__

FAITH? With that Bosco's eyes shot open. "Owww. Man, that's bright," Bosco moaned as Doc was shining his pen light in Bosco's eyes. "What's the big deal?" Bosco tried to sit up, but instantly regretted the movement as his head pounded, his energy vanished and a wave of nausea swept over him.

"Whoa Bosco. Just lie still. We'll get you to the hospital soon. Take it easy," Doc ordered.

Bosco tried to sit up again, "Hospital? What?" And with that burst Bosco's energy vanished and he passed out.

"Is he gonna be all right Doc?" Faith asked as the paramedics loaded Bosco into the ambulance.

"Looks like he's got a nasty concussion and his forearms are bruised pretty badly, but he should be fine. You ridin' with us?" Without replying Faith climbed into the back of the bus.

****

Once Bosco was unloaded into Exam One at Angel of Mercy Doc and Faith took a seat in the waiting room. "Any idea what happened at Bosco's place?" Doc asked Faith as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"The same person who vandalized his car threatened him in a note. Guess the guy must have been waiting for him when he came home."

"How'd you know Bosco was in trouble tonight?"

"I don't know, I just kinda felt it. Maternal instincts I guess. I called him around 2a.m. and he usually answers the phone all pissed off when you wake him up, but he didn't answer. I got worried so I went to check on him. When I got to his place the door was wide open and he was just lying there. I couldn't wake him up;" Faith's voice trailed off.

Just then the doctor from the ER came out. "Well, Officer Boscorelli's starting to come around now. His CT scan was as normal as can be, but he has a severe concussion. He's going to have a pretty bad headache for awhile. His left wrist is broken and his forearms are bruised and swollen. I'd like to keep him awhile for observation."

"Can I go see him?" The doctor nodded.

Yokas headed down the hall; "Hey Doc. Thanks for everything."

"Glad I could help."

Faith walked into the room, and was surprised to see how angry the bruise on Bosco's temple looked. She softly called out to him, "Bos? Bosco?" His eyes slowly opened, and he tried to focus on his partner, "Faith?"

"Hey Bos. How ya feeling'?" He tried to sit up to survey his surroundings, but couldn't muster up the strength to lift his head. "Just lay still Bosco."

"Man, my head is killing me. What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Somebody must have been in your apartment when you got home. I came over and found you unconscious. You regained consciousness right before you got loaded up in the ambulance, but then you passed out. You've got a concussion, and a broken left wrist. Other than that you're just bruised."

"I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Actually Bos it was a Louisville Slugger."

********

(More to come eventually, I start school Tuesday, but I'll do my best to get more posted.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paybacks

Hicken15

**__**

Don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.

Haven't had anyone proofread for me so be gentle!

Still trying to iron out some of the details of the story. Soon I will probably revamp the whole thing. But for now here is Chapter 3.

********

The doctor came into Bosco's room. "Glad to see you're awake. Officer Yokas, can you step out into the hall for a few minutes? I have a few more tests for our patient here."

"She can stay," Bosco chimed in rather quickly, with a trace of panic in his voice. Both the doctor and Faith looked at him.

"Yeah, OK I'll stay if it's all right with the good doctor," Faith said as she went around to the other side of the hospital bed, and held onto Bosco's good hand.

"Looks like I'm out numbered," the doctor said with a smile. "All right, Maurice. I'm just going to perform a few simple tests, and ask you a few questions. I would have done these earlier, but they're kinda difficult to perform when the patient is unconscious." 

Faith gave a little chuckle at the doctor's attempt at humor, but Bosco just nodded his head in agreement. His head was really starting to throb, and he wanted to get this over with so he could sleep.

The doctor moved closer to Bosco's bed. "Now, I want you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

"Three."

"Good. Is your vision blurry at all? Be honest."

"A little."

"Any double vision?"

"No."

"Your vision will clear up eventually, but if it gets any worse you need to let one of the nurses know. Now follow my finger with your eyes." The doctor began moving his finger back and forth across Bosco's line of vision. After the second pass Bosco closed his eyes. "Maurice?"

"Sorry, my eyes hurt, and I can't keep up." Bosco looked dejected; his chin was resting on his chest. Faith was worried. She didn't know which was worse; Bosco's mental or physical state.

"That's OK Maurice. It's expected with your type of head injury. In fact you're doing quite well considering."

"I don't feel so good." Bosco said as he laid his head back on the pillow, and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He closed his eyes, and moaned.

"We can continue this later."

Bosco took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine. Keep going."

"What day is it?"

"Uh...Friday."

"Well technically it's Saturday, but we'll give you that one since you've been unconscious since Friday. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Bosco closed his eyes and thought long and hard before responding. "Roll call. Then, uh, letting Faith drive the squad." Both the doctor and Bosco looked at Faith. She could see the panic in her partner's eyes. She gave his hand a squeeze to comfort him.

"That was Friday afternoon at the beginning of our shift." Yokas informed the doctor.

"OK," the doctor looked at Bosco, and saw how worn out his patient looked. "Well, we'll call it quits for now, and let you get some rest. The nurses will be coming in and out to check on you, and as soon as we get the swelling to go down we're going to put a cast on your left wrist. So just settle in and enjoy the hospitality."

"Thanks," Faith replied as Bosco yawned.

"Tired Bos?"

"Yup."

"How's your head?"

"Feels like it's gonna explode." His eyes began to close as he started to drift to sleep.

"You just try to get some rest OK." She kissed his forehead, let go of his hand, and started to walk around the bed.

"You aren't leaving are you?" Faith could hear the fear in his voice.

"No Bos. I'm just going to move that chair over here so I can sit down."

"Just don't leave me," he paused, "Please."

Faith smiled reassuringly at her partner, "I'm not going anywhere."

It was breaking her heart to see him like this. Her once strong and fearless partner was now weak and frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hicken15

Paybacks

Chapter 4

****

Don't own anything.

No one's proofreading.

The door to Bosco's hospital room swung open, and Faith was startled out of a light sleep. For a brief second she wasn't sure exactly where she was, but then it all came back to her.

"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to wake you. I'm just here to check on Mr. Boscorelli."

Faith smiled at the young nurse as she tried to regain her composure. She checked her watch and was surprised to see that it was 7p.m. "How long have I been asleep?" Faith quietly asked herself, not realizing she had said it loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"My guess is about three hours. When I last checked on him you were asleep, and that was around 4 o'clock."

Faith nodded. "So, how is he?"

"He is doing well. His vitals are good. Now we just need to wake him up, and get him talking. Can't have him sleeping the entire day away," the nurse replied. She pointed at Bosco, "Would you like the honors?"

"Oh no," Faith smiled. "He's one angry man when he wakes up. He's all yours."

The nurse chuckled and returned Faith's smile; she then began to gently shake Bosco's shoulder. "Mr. Boscorelli? I need you to wake up now." When she got no response she spoke a little louder. "Sir, you need to open your eyes for me."

Faith began to worry as her mind brought her back to when she had first found Bosco in his apartment, and couldn't wake him. Finally the young nurse made a fist, and ran it across Bosco's sternum causing him to groan, and his eyes to shoot open.

"Owwww! What was that for?"

"Well, if you would have opened your eyes when I asked politely I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures." She turned to Faith, "Try to keep him talking for a couple minutes, but don't worry if he falls asleep he's still going to be pretty worn out," and with that she headed out the door.

Yokas looked at her partner who was looking rather confused. "Faith?"

"Yeah Bos."

"What am I doing here?" He was frantically looking around the room.

"Relax, Bos. It's OK. Everything's fine." She instinctively began to move the hair off his forehead to try to comfort him. "You were attacked at your apartment remember? I told you earlier."

He thought for a moment. "Oh...yeah. Concussion. Broken wrist. I remember." Bosco took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"You OK Bosco?"

He glared at his partner. "That's a dumb question Faith. You think I'd be here if I was?" He growled at her. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. "Faith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Honest I didn't. It just feels like someone's trying to pry my head open to get to my brain."

"What brain Bos?"

"That hurts Yokas. Here I am in the hospital, and you're cracking jokes," he tried to give her his best puppy dog look, but it didn't help his cause.

"Oh come on Bosco. You set yourself up for that one." She laughed.

He yawned, "Yeah...guess I did."

"Getting tired?"

"Yeah, I'm beat." He closed his eyes.

"I'll let you get some rest. I'm just going to the nurses' lounge to call work to let them know we won't be in tomorrow. Then I'll be right back."

"Hey Faith. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Ruining your day off."

"Bos. You ruin everyday we work together. Why should my days off be different?"

He smiled, "Bite me."

*****

"Hi. Sgt. Christopher? It's Officer Yokas."

"Whaddaya want Yokas?"

"Uh, well, Officer Boscorelli was attacked last night and he is in the hospital. He's got a broken wrist and a concussion. So, I was calling to let you know he won't be in for a while," she paused, "and I won't be in for a couple days either."

"Why? What's your problem?"

"Nothing, but someone has to look after him."

"Boscorelli's a big boy Yokas. He can take care of himself," Christopher snarled.

She didn't like the tone of his voice, and she was beginning to get angry. "Actually _SIR_, his head injury is pretty serious, and he needs someone to keep an eye on him."

"Then call his mother! I expect _YOU _in roll call tomorrow," he shouted into the phone. "There's no reason for you to miss your shift."

Now Faith was ticked. "Sgt. Christopher. I'm really not feeling very well. As a matter of fact I don't think I'm going to be able to work for the next couple of days. I'll call you when I feel better." Then she hung up on him. "AUGH! What an asshole!"

*****

Faith entered Bosco's room as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake her sleeping partner. He had been through enough the last couple of days, and she didn't want to disturb him. So, she sat in silence beside her partner's hospital bed and tried to figure out who could be after him.

Bosco was right when he had said it would be a long list of people who could be out to get him; ex-girlfriends, past arrests, one of his mom's ex-s; there were a lot of possibilities. As she sat there Bosco occasionally moaned and tried shifting positions in bed. Faith figured he was still in pain, and was just trying to get more comfortable, but then he began to talk in his sleep.

"No...no...I'm sorry...I opened the window," he whimpered.

Faith leaned in closer to better hear what he was saying. "No...the window." Then he started thrashing around. "NO!"

Yokas tried to calm him down. "Relax Bos. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." She reached out to him, and tried to hold him still.

"No! Leave me alone!" and as he tried to get out of Faith's hold he slammed his left arm on the railing of the bed.

"Shit!" he screamed as he woke up and cradled his throbbing arm against his body. It was only lightly wrapped in an ace bandage, which didn't absorb much of the impact. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Bosco? Are you OK? Do you want me to get the doctor?" she was leaning over him now; running her fingers through his hair hoping it would helps ease some of the pain.

"Oh, God that hurt," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Give me a minute. I'll be OK." He laid there very still, then let out the breath he was holding.

"Bos?"

"Yeah," his voice was like a whisper.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Paybacks

Chapter 5

Hicken15

Same old, same old…no one proofreading, don't own anything. However I wish I owned Bosco! :o)

Oh, I keep changing how I want this story to go. (Mostly due to the last episode)  So, I can safely say that this story takes place sometime AFTER the sex, lies, video tape episode.

"So, what happened here?" the doctor asked as he walked into Bosco's room.

"He must have had a bad dream, and then he whacked his hand on the rail," Faith answered.

"Let's have a look."  The doctor began to examine Bosco's hand.  "Doesn't look like there is any new damage, but we'll take another x-ray before we cast it.  I'll have the nurse bring you some ice, and something for the pain."

"When can I go home?"

"Well, you haven't even been here twenty four hours, and I was planning on keeping you here at least another twenty four after that."

Bosco shook his head.  "I'm not staying here tonight," he snapped.

"We'll see."

"No!  As soon as you put the cast on I'm outta here."  Faith looked at her partner.

"Bosco.  He knows what is best for you.  If he wants you to stay two days you stay two days."

"Stay out of it Faith!  This isn't about you!" Bosco yelled at her.

"You're my partner.  Whatever happens to you affects me too remember!"

The doctor stood there with a bewildered look on his face.  "Maurice, it's fine for you to go home tonight, but first I need to put a cast on your wrist.  After we do that I'll get you some home care instructions, and you'll be on your way."

Bosco stuck his chest out and grinned.  "That's more like it."

"However it's going to be a few hours before we can put the cast on.  There is still some swelling.  I'll be back to check on you later."  The doctor quickly left the room leaving Faith and Bosco alone.

As the doctor stepped out into the hallway Carlos and Alex approached him.

"What's up doc?"

"Cute Taylor. Real cute."

"No really, what's up?  You look…I don't know.  Confused or something."

The doctor put his hands on his hips and looked toward Bosco's room.  He pointed at the door.  "Those cops in there, Yokas and Boscorelli.  They're fighting like cats and dogs, and I left before they had a chance to really get started."  He shook his head in disbelief.

"No big deal.  They fight all the time," chimed Carlos.

"They do?"

"Yup, it's a love-hate relationship," added Alex.

Carlos smiled.  "Yeah, they love to hate each other."

"So I shouldn't be concerned?"

"Nope.  However, if they stop fighting then I would worry."  Alex laughed as she and Carlos turned to leave.  "Good luck doc!" she called over her shoulder.

"What's going on Bosco?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Oh, so you're biting my head off for no reason?"

"It's nothing Faith.  Let it go."

"Come on Bos.  Tell me what's going on.  You can trust me."

"Can I Faith?"

"Can you what?" she was a little confused as to where he was going with this.

"Trust you."

"Of course you can.  We're partners.  We rely on each other, and trust each other with our lives.  I trust you."

"Do you Faith?  Do you really trust me?" his eyes were cold as ice.

"Of course I do."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"What are you talking about Bos?"

"Oh come on Faith!  You know damn well what I'm talking about!  First the abortion, then your cancer.  Why should I tell you what's going on with me?  Huh, why?"

"Bosco I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"It wouldn't have been a burden Faith.  We could have worked through those things together, but you always wait until everything's over before you tell me.  It's like you don't think I can handle it!  So, when my little crisis is over I'll let you know!"

"Bosco."

"Just leave Faith!  I don't want you here!"

"But Bos…"

"Just go!"

She stood there a moment not exactly sure what to do.  She looked into his eyes; they were the secret to his true feelings.  His eyes betrayed him at times shining with compassion even when he was acting like a complete ass.  But at that moment there was no compassion, only anger.       


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Don't own anything.**

**Sorry this story seems to be turning into a novel! :o) It has a mind of it's own!**

Faith left Bosco's room, and slammed the door on her way out.  As she was leaving she passed Bosco's doctor.  He noticed she was crying, but wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing.  Instead he went to check on his patient.

When he entered he found Bosco staring at the television on the wall.  "You know, the picture is usually more interesting when the TV is turned on."  He forced a smile hoping to get some reaction from his patient.

Bosco turned to glare at the doctor.  He held the stare as he turned the TV on, and then returned his stare to the screen.

"Your partner was crying when she left."

"And that's your business how?" snarled Bosco.

"Just thought you might want to talk about it."

"If I did it wouldn't be with you!"

"With an attitude like that it's not surprising someone used you for a baseball."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"Think about it Officer." The doctor left, and Bosco sat looking at the closed door trying to figure out why his doctor had turned on him.

Faith cried the whole way home; people on the subway kept staring at her, but she didn't care.  Bosco's words had cut like a knife, and she wasn't prepared for them.  However, the more she thought about it she realized that his words hurt so badly because there was a lot of truth behind them.  He finally told her what he really thought.  She couldn't blame him for being angry, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She made her way into the bedroom where she collapsed onto the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

It was almost midnight when Bosco was discharged from the hospital.  He would have been out sooner, but he had to find someone who was going to "take care of him" for the next couple of days.  Normally that wouldn't have taken very long, but since he had chased Faith away it made the task more difficult.

He had called the station in hopes that Davis was still there.  He figured Ty would pick him up and dump him off at his apartment, but as Bosco's luck would have it Sully was the only one from the third watch who was still there.  So he reluctantly asked Sully, and Sully reluctantly agreed.

"How come Faith isn't here to take you home?" questioned Sully.

"Uh…she had something she had to take care of."

"At midnight?"

"Yeah.  You got a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.  Sully knew something was up because Faith was always there for Bosco.  Yokas and Boscorelli were an unlikely pair, but through thick and thin they stuck by each other.  

He followed Bosco up to his apartment.  "Thanks Sully, but I can handle it from here."

"I just figured I'd give you a hand.  Your apartment's probably a mess since it was a crime scene, and I doubt anyone bothered to clean up after they dusted for prints."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

The two officers worked quietly as they straightened up Bosco's apartment.  Sully finally broke the silence just before he left.

"Hey Boscorelli."

Bosco didn't reply; instead he just turned toward the older officer.  "I know you and I don't see eye to eye very often, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me.  Anytime, doesn't matter."

Bosco looked down at the floor then back at Sully before quickly nodding his head.

"Oh, and another thing.  Whatever's going on between you and Yokas.  Don't let it drag on too much longer.  You're a good pair, and I'd hate to see something come between you."  Sully headed out the door.

"Hey Sully."

"Yeah."

"Thanks…you know, for picking me up and stuff."

"No problem.  Just don't go telling anybody.  I don't need the guys thinking I got soft or anything."

Bosco got a mischievous grin on his face, and pointed at Sullivan.  "Sully I think you're a couple doughnuts past soft."

Sullivan threw his hands in the air.  "Why do I even bother?"


	7. Chapter 7

Paybacks

Chapter 7

So, here is the deal. I tried to quote some of the other episodes in this chapter, but since I have never seen the episode in which Faith tells Bosco the truth about having the abortion I just kinda made some stuff up. I'll change it someday when I know what he really said.

_Character's thoughts_

"Faith, where are you?  FAAAIITH!"  The gunshot rang out, and as the bullet impacted with his vest Bosco bolted upright in his bed.  He turned on the bedside lamp, and tried to calm himself before his heart pounded right out of his chest.  He wiped the sweat off his brow and dropped back onto the pillows.  The sudden movement had not helped his already aching head.

_What is wrong with me?  Why do I keep having this nightmare?  I know why she wasn't there to back me up.  She was sick from the pain medication…from the cancer.  I know that.  I forgave her.  OK, so I never actually told her in those words, but she knows I don't blame her_.

He ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and reached to turn off the light; he stopped.  _Maybe I'll try sleeping with it on this time._  he settled back into a fitful sleep.

"I know I just wanted to explain."

"No.  You said you were sick.  I shouldn't have pushed you.  Right?  You weren't feelin' well."

"I have cancer."

Once again Bosco woke with a start.  His heart was racing, and he was trembling.  He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face; he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  _Why didn't she tell me sooner?  Am I that bad of a person that she didn't think she could tell me?  When did she lose faith in me?_

Bosco knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so he went into the other room and turned on the TV. "Well, since I'm up I might as well make breakfast," he said to himself as he walked into the kitchen.  He opened the refrigerator to find a case of beer looking back at him.  Bosco didn't even think twice as he pulled out a can.

****

"I miscarried."

"I'm sorry.  I'm really sorry."

"I never shoulda let you get outta the car.  It's my fault.  You shoulda been doing the driving."

"You lied to me!  I felt sorry for you!"

"All the things that we've learned we can't control in this world, and you're gonna surprise me with this."

"I just didn't wanna be dumpin' my stuff on anybody."

"It's me. Faith.  It's me.  I'm not anybody."

Faith woke up with tears rolling down her face.  _What have I done?  He's my partner and my best friend, and I kept him in the dark.  I really blew it this time, but he seemed OK with everything.  I thought we were past it.  I guess I don't know him as well as I thought.  It's too late now.  Things will never be like they were.  I'm sorry Bos._

****

He opened the beer, and started to take a drink.  _What the hell am I doing?_  Bosco dumped the beer down the sink.  _That's not going to solve anything_.

****

There was a knock on her door.  _Who could that be?_  She opened the door; it was Bosco.  He looked up at her with a shy, nervous smile; his hands jammed as far down his pockets as possible.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Paybacks 

Chapter 8

****

In the chapters to come please remember: 

I have no medical knowledge except for the numerous concussions I have suffered through!

I don't own any characters.

And if you try to sue me for some odd reason I think I have like $3 to my name!

Let the festivities begin!

*****

"You gonna come in, or just decorate the doorway?"

Bosco snapped out of the trance he was in, and followed Faith into the apartment.  She sat down at the table; Bosco took off his jacket and sat across from her.  The officers sat in silence; Faith looking toward the kitchen and Bosco taking a strong interest in the tablecloth.

Faith couldn't take the uneasy silence any longer.  "Nice cast."  It was all she could think of to say.

Bosco lifted his arm showing off the black cast.  "Yeah it's great.  "I'm sure the chicks will dig it."  The comment was thick with sarcasm.

"You realize that thing is part of the reason I'm going to be stuck working with Gusler."

"Yup.  Ain't life a bitch."  Both officers smiled, but it quickly faded and once again there was silence.

Bosco started to fidget and play with his face like he does when his emotions are controlling him.  Faith could tell something was really bothering him, and that meant there was either going to be a fireworks display or he was going to show his deep side.

"I'm sorry…for what I said at the hospital.  About not wanting you there.  I didn't mean it."

"No?  Then why did you say it?"

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"  He paused to collect his thoughts.  "I was hurt and angry…and I was scared.  I didn't want you to see me like that.  Honest.  I didn't mean it."

Faith nodded.  "What about when you said you didn't know if you could trust me?  Did you mean that?"  Her voice was harsh, and Bosco could have sworn the temperature in the room had just dropped.

"You and I used to talk about everything Faith.  Hell, I heard a few too many times what you and Fred were planning on doing when you had time alone," a small smile crossed his face then turned into a frown.  "But you dropped a bomb on me that night when you told me you had cancer.  It wasn't even about you not being there to back me up."  He stood up and began to pace back and forth on his side of the table.  "With what that bastard did to his family…to his kids.  I was going in no matter what."  For a second Bosco looked like his mind was in another place.  Then he turned back to Faith.  "But cancer Faith, that's huge and you kept me in the dark," his voice was getting louder and he was waving his arms around.  "It hurt to know you didn't trust me enough to tell me you had cancer.  Would you have even told me if I hadn't been shot?  IF you hadn't felt guilty?"

"I don't know Bos."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?  Am I that bad of a person?"

"Well Bosco you aren't Mr. Sensitivity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted, the vein in his forehead adding to his already angry appearance.

"Oh come on Bosco!  Ever since I've known you you've had problems showing any kind of compassion or sensitivity.  I thought if I told you I had cancer you'd drop me like a bad habit.  You' think I was weak and fragile, and I wouldn't be able to help you into ESU!" she was yelling by the time she finished.

"I wouldn't do that Faith! I wouldn't!"

"Well I was scared Bos!  And I thought you might not know how to handle it, or even want to handle it!  Face it, you rarely talk about how you feel and I thought you might just want to get rid of the problem!"

He looked at her; a sober look on his face.  "Faith.  There's a lot about me you don't know."  Bosco sat back down at the table, and looked into his partner's eyes.  "I've always trusted you Faith, and I always will.  But you have to trust me too."

Faith returned Bosco's look, and this time; unlike the time in the hospital she saw the compassion.  "From now on I'll tell you everything."

"OK, one thing about that though," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Anything about you and Fred alone and naked," he shuddered.  "I don't need to know about."

"But Bos, Fred and I were going to try this new position…"

Bosco put his hand up to interrupt.  "Yokas.  I'm warning you."

She started giggling.  "You see, it's where…"

He quickly put his hands over his ears and started shouting, "I can't hear you!  I can't hear you!"

Faith could tell everything was going to be fine between her and Bosco.  Now she just had to make it through a couple weeks with Gusler.  Plus they still had to figure out who was after Bosco.


	9. Chapter 9

Paybacks 

Chapter 9

I'm claiming all my mistakes right now.  :o)

****

It had been two weeks since Bosco had been attacked at his apartment, and there was no sign that the guy was coming back.  Bosco had gone back to work, but was riding a desk; mostly because he still had problems from the concussion.  He still had a headache, and he had a hard time concentrating, but those things were almost gone.  However the ugly black cast was still going to be around for a few weeks.

Faith had been stuck working with Gusler.  She complained about him constantly, and Bosco rubbed it in whenever he got the chance.  Faith missed her hotheaded partner.

"Would you hurry up with that?  I don't want to be here another three hours doing paperwork!"  Gusler looked at Faith.  He was a little shocked at the fact that Yokas had just yelled at him.  She turned away from him, and headed to find Bosco.

"Trouble in paradise?" he smirked.

"Shut up Bosco.  I mean it!"  He tried to cover his smile.  "I swear, if I'm working on paperwork at 1 a.m. like I was yesterday I'm going to freak!"

"Whoa, center yourself Faith."  She rolled her eyes, and changed the subject.

"So Bos.  What are you planning on doing with your two days off?"

"I've got a hot date with Candi tonight, and then I'll end up spending my days off recovering if you know what I mean," he winked at Faith.

"Grow up Bosco."

"How 'bout you?"

"I don't know.  I think I'm just going to hang out; watch TV, and read a trashy novel."

****

Half an hour later they were on their way out of the station.  "Have fun on your date.  See you on Friday," she headed off toward the subway.

Bosco called after her.  "Hey Yokas!"  She turned back to face him.  "I forgot to tell you; I got cleared today.  No more desk duty."

Faith raised her hands to the heavens.  "There is a God!"

****

Bosco's date with Candi didn't go like he had planned.  They went to have a few drinks, and she ended up running into an old boyfriend.  Next thing Bosco knew she was gone, and he was sitting alone at the bar.

Ty, Alex, and Jimmy walked in and sat at the other end of the bar.  Alex spotted Bosco sitting by himself and waved him over, but he just shook his head.  Jimmy came over to join him.

"Man, I hate being the third wheel," Doherty complained.

"Yeah, well at least you're part of a three-wheeler.  I'm a frickin' unicycle."

"What? No date tonight."

"Oh, I had one, but she ran into an old boyfriend and I got ditched."

"Bummer."

"You got that right."

"Wanna shoot some pool?"

"I see you're in the mood to get your ass kicked Doherty."

"Dream on Boscorelli."

After five games Bosco had beaten Jimmy four games to one, and he was gloating.  "See Doherty.  I always knew I was better than you."

"Next time we play darts.  That's my game," Jimmy retorted.

"Sure, sure, whatever.  Man, I'm beat.  I'm going to head home.  I'll catch you later."

"See ya Bosco."

On his way out Bosco stopped to say goodbye to Alex and Ty.  "Davis, don't make me arrest you for a PDA," he said as he saw the couple kiss.

"PDA?" Davis asked.

"Yeah.  Public display of affection.  It's the worst crime you can commit.  Especially if it's with a member of FDNY."

"GOODNIGHT BOSCO," Alex said rather sternly.

Bosco headed outside to find it unusually dark.  The streetlight outside the bar was out.  No big deal; his car wasn't too far.  As he started to walk to his car something swung toward him as he approached the alley.  It slammed him up against the building.  He could hardly breathe.  He reached for his gun, and was horrified when he remembered he had been on a date and his gun was in the car.  He was struck a second time, and he crumpled to the ground.

****

He wasn't sure how long he had been there.  All he knew was he was in pain, and it hurt to breath.  He tried to get up, but the pain was too much.  Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Bosco the bar door swung open, and he heard familiar voices.

"So Bosco whooped you at pool?" asked Ty.

"Yeah.  If I had known he was that good I would have suggested a different game."  Jimmy looked to his right, and saw something, rather, someone in a pile on the sidewalk.  The trio approached.  "It's Bosco," shouted Jimmy as he knelt down beside the fallen cop.

Alex quickly joined Jimmy at Bosco's side while Ty surveyed the area.  "Ty call for an ambulance," Taylor instructed.  "Bosco.  Bos," she said as she leaned over him.  He was curled up in a ball, his eyes were tightly shut, and he was in obvious pain.

"What happened Bosco?" questioned Doherty.

"Somebody…hit me…with something," he said between pain-filled gasps for air.  Jimmy looked around the sidewalk, and spotted a baseball bat nearby.  He tapped Alex, and pointed toward the bat.  She nodded in understanding.

"Bosco, where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Ribs," he hissed.

"Does it hurt to breathe?"  He shook his head yes.  They could hear the sirens in the distance.  "You're going to be fine Bosco.  The bus is almost here."

When the ambulance arrived Alex told the paramedics the situation, and they got to work on Bosco.  They gave him oxygen to help him breath easier, and then secured him to the stretcher.  As they were moving him onto the stretcher Bosco reached up and moved the oxygen mask to the side.  He was in so much pain he wasn't too aware of what as going on around him.  Jimmy saw him move the mask and reached down to put it back on him.  "Bosco you gotta keep that on."

Bosco looked at Jimmy with empty eyes, and removed the mask again.  "Call…Faith…please."

"As soon as we get you to the hospital I'll call her.  I promise," Jimmy replied as he assisted Bosco with the oxygen mask.  Bosco closed his eyes.

****

When they arrived at the hospital Jimmy asked at the nurses' station if they had any idea where he could find Faith's phone number.  "Yeah.  It's in Boscorelli's file.  Let me get it for you," the nurse walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out a very thick file.

"That's Bosco's file?  Geez."

A nurse who was passing by looked at the file then at Jimmy.  "That's nothing.  You should see yours."

Jimmy headed to the lounge to call Faith.

****

The phone rang and Faith groaned as she reached over her husband to answer it.  Fred slept like a log; she envied that.  "Hello."

"Faith?  It's Jimmy."

"Doherty?  It's four in the morning."

"I know.  I'm sorry, but uh…well…we just brought Bosco to Mercy."

"What?"  She was more awake now.  "Is he OK?  What happened?"

"Looks like he got hit a couple times with a baseball bat as he left the bar.  He's going to be fine.  When the paramedics were loading him up he asked me to call you."

"Thanks Jimmy.  I'm on my way." 

Fred woke up as she was getting dressed.  He looked at the clock.  "Where are you going?"

"Doherty called, they just took Bosco to the hospital."

"So."

She stopped and glared at her husband.  "So!  So, I'm going to be with my partner!"

"Why?"

"Because he wants me there Fred that's why!"  She finished getting dressed.

As she was leaving Fred followed her to the door.  "You realize you spend more time with Maurice Boscorelli than you spend with me!"  He shouted.

Faith spun on her heels.  "And you realize he treats me better than you do," she slammed the door on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Paybacks

Chapter 10

*****

When Faith arrived at Mercy she found Ty, Alex and Jimmy.  "I got here as fast as I could.  How is he?"

"He's got a couple of cracked ribs and a lot of bruising.  Due to the pain they have him on oxygen," Alex explained.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah.  He's in exam three.  Oh, and he was pretty doped up when we saw him last, so his mouth might be a little more foul than usual," Alex warned.

"Is that even possible?" Faith asked.

She headed toward the exam room.  "Yokas. Wait," Ty called as he came up behind her.  "I thought you might want to know I found a note at the scene."

Her eyes got wide.  "What did it say?"

"Time's almost up."

"Does Bosco know?"

"No.  I didn't tell him.  Didn't think it was the right time.  Plus I figured it would be better if he heard it from you."

"Thanks Davis."

Bosco heard someone entering the exam room.  Before opening his eyes he said a silent prayer asking that this "intruder" be one of the good guys.  In other words someone who wasn't going to be doing any poking or prodding.  He was relieved to see it was Faith.

He removed the oxygen mask.  "What took you so long?"

"Gee Bos.  It's good to see you too.  Now put that thing back on."  Bosco did what he was told and placed the mask back over his mouth and nose.

"Doherty called me.  I don't like getting those phone calls.  You doin' OK?"

Bosco removed the mask again.  "I'll survive."  He didn't bother putting the mask back on figuring Faith would ask another question.

She put her hands on her hips.  "Put the mask back on Bosco.  It was a yes or no question.  All you had to do was nod."

"Sorry."  He was a little too slow at replacing the mask for Faith's liking.

"Don't make me tell you again."

He rolled his eyes.  "Don't roll your eyes at me."

The look he gave her said, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Hey, if you act like one of my kids I'll treat you like one."

Bosco knew he wasn't going to win this battle with Faith, so he tried to relax.  Faith saw him wince.  "You OK?"

Knowing better than to take off the oxygen mask he nodded his head "yes".  A smile crept across Faith's lips; Bosco gave her a questioning look.  "I have you _so _whipped," she chuckled.

He pulled off the mask.  "Kiss my ass."

"In your dreams Bosco.  Hey, I'm going to go find out when we can spring you from this place.  I'll be back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

*****

Bosco had fallen asleep before Faith returned.  It was now 9 a.m. and he had been sleeping for close to four hours while Faith sat by the bed and watched him.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her.  She was so deep in thought she jumped at the sound.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hey Sully.  That's OK.  I was a thousand miles away."

"How's he doing?"

"Not bad.  He's been asleep almost since I got here.  As soon as he wakes up they're going to release him."

Bosco heard voices, but didn't bother to open his eyes.  He knew it was Faith and Sully, so he figured he'd just rest while they talked.

"So, what brings you here Sully?"

"Oh…uh Davis called me earlier and told me what happened," Sully looked a little nervous to Faith.  "And well, I just stopped by to see if you two needed anything."

Bosco almost started laughing, but then remembered he was pretending to be asleep.  He could hear the concern in Sully's voice, and he wanted to jump up and point out the fact that deep down Sullivan cared about him.  Bosco didn't though because the truth was deep down he cared about Sully too, but no one needed to know that.

"No.  We're fine.  I'm going to take him over to my place.  I figure it is safer than his place."

"Yeah.  Any idea who this creep is?"

"Nope.  This note was typed just like the others, and once again there were no prints on the bat."

"Damn."

Faith nodded.  "He still doesn't know about the note," she was looking in Sully's direction, but she appeared to be looking right through him.  "I don't know what I'm going to tell him…I don't know if I can protect him."

"Tell him the truth Faith.  He deserves that, and don't doubt yourself.  You two will figure this out."

*****

As soon as he was sure Sullivan had left the room Bosco opened his eyes, and looked at Faith.  He took the oxygen mask completely off.  "I trust you Faith."

"Excuse me?"

"I trust you to protect me."

"You heard that?!  I thought you were asleep."

Bosco shook his head.  "Nope, heard the whole thing."

Yokas was too worried to be mad at him right now.  "So, what do we do?"

"First hand me my clothes.  I wanna get the hell outta here."  She handed him his clothes, and helped him sit up.  He was pretty sore.  He sat at the edge of the bed, and pulled on his jeans.

"Man I hate these things."

She turned to see he was talking about the hospital gown that he was wearing.  "How the hell did I even end up with it?" he looked at Faith.  "I hate the thought of those nurses undressing me.  Gives me the willies."

He winced as he removed the gown; the pain medication was wearing off.  Faith's jaw almost hit the floor when he got the gown off.  "Holy shit," was all she could manage to say.

Bosco looked at her, "What?"

Faith just pointed at him.  He looked down to see his torso was one solid bruise.  "Huh, no wonder it hurts like a mother."

*****

"Can we just stop by my place for a second?  I need some different clothes," he sniffed his shirt, and wrinkled his nose.  "These still smell like the bar."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"C'mon Faith!  Just for a second."

"You can borrow some of Fred's clothes."

"Oh, right!  Lil' Charlie's stuff would fit me better."

"Bosco!"

"Geez Faith, relax.  Why are you so uptight?"  She didn't answer him.  "What? What is it?"

"Davis found another note."

"I know I heard you tell Sully."

"It said 'Times almost up'."

"Shit," he whispered as he looked out the car window.  Neither of them spoke for a while.  He looked at Faith.  "How 'bout I just wear what I have on?"

"Yeah.  Fine with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Paybacks

Chapter 11

*****

Bosco dropped the duffle bag they had retrieved from his car on the floor, grabbed the remote, and plopped down on the couch.  Faith entered the apartment, nearly tripped over Bosco's bag, and looked her partner up and down.  "Sure Bos.  Make yourself at home."  She picked up the bag and held it up for Bosco to see.

"What?"

"You seem to have dropped this in the middle of the floor."

"In case you haven't been informed I have cracked ribs; which cause pain and discomfort."

"Bosco you carried it all the way upstairs.  Three more feet weren't going to kill you."

He slowly got off the couch; careful not to jar his sore ribs.  Bosco took the bag from Faith, and placed it at the end of the couch.  "Happy?"

"Yes."  She proceeded to grab the remote from him, and took a seat on the couch.

He gave her a look of disbelief.  "What are you doing?"

"I don't know.  Sitting on my couch watching my TV."

All he could do was shake his head as he sat down, and waited for Faith to stop flipping through the channels.  "Oh no!  We are NOT watching soap operas.  No way!"

"Sorry pal.  I'm the one with the remote."

"'Cause you stole it from me, and besides I'm a guest so I should decide what we watch."

"First, I'm not going to spend all day watching repeats of SportsCenter, and second, when you're under my roof you aren't really a guest…you're more like one of my kids."

The officers exchanged glances.  "For some reason I don't think that last part was a compliment."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.  Faith watching her soap while Bosco grew more and more annoyed.  "Come _on_ Faith.  Can we please watch something else?"

"Fine.  What do you want to watch?  And don't say ESPN."

"I wasn't going to.  You got any movies?"

"Yeah."  Faith got up to see what movies they had on the shelf.

"Oh, and no chick-flicks!  I hate chick-flicks."

Faith rolled her eyes.  "Isn't it time for you to take the pain medication that knocks you out for hours?"  She asked hopefully.

"Nope.  Not for a while," came his cheerful reply.

They finally decided on the movie 61*.  Bosco picked it because it was a sports movie, and Faith agreed to it because she thought the guy who played Mantle and Maris's roommate was good looking.

*****

As the final credits rolled across the screen Bosco got up and rummaged through his bag.  "What are you looking for?"

"Uh…nuthin'.  Nevermind."  He sat back down under the watchful eyes of his partner.  She noticed him wrap his arm around his body as his face contorted in pain.

"If you're looking for your pain killers they're in my purse.  I can get them for you."

"No, that's alright.  I'm fine."

"You don't look fine.  I can see it on your face, you're a little pale."

"Really Faith, I'm fine."

"Bosco you can't fool me on this.  I got beat with a pipe and it hurt like hell, and _I_ had the added protection of my vest."

"Really.  It's not that bad."  He coward at the look his partner gave him. "Ok, Ok, so it hurts really bad."

"Why don't you go lay down on my bed.  I'll bring you your pain pill."

Bosco was stretched out on the bed when she came in with his pain medication.  She helped him sit up as he was having trouble moving.

"This stuff isn't going to knock me out is it?"

"No.  I figured we'd save that so you can sleep tonight."

"Good."  He downed the pills with the glass of water Faith handed him.  She helped him ease back down onto the pillows.  "Kinda creeps me out being in your bedroom Yokas.  Seeing as this is where you and Fred, well, you know."

"You're impossible!"

"I'm kidding.  Take a joke."  He laughed, but then stopped and curled himself up in a ball when the pain hit.

"I'll let you get some rest."  She headed for the door.

"I'm not planning on sleeping.  You can keep me company."

"I guess."  Faith sat down in the chair that was on the other side of the room.  For close to ten minutes silence filled the room, neither officer knew what to say to strike up a conversation.  Which was highly unusual since Bosco could talk nonstop about anything even when no one was paying attention.  Yokas stood up, "Man, it's stuffy in here.  I'm gonna open the window."

"No!"  Bosco didn't mean to shout, and was now feeling rather embarrassed.

"Geez.  Give me a heart attack!  All I was going to do was crack the window open."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

Faith had seen the look of panic on his face when she had mentioned the window.  Then she remembered how he had cried out in his sleep the first time he was in the hospital.  "Bos, can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

His eyes were closed; he took a deep breath, winced, and opened his eyes as he exhaled.  "Yeah."

"Do you remember when you were in the hospital the first time?  You had a nightmare, and you whacked your arm on the bed rail?"

He stared at the ceiling dreading what was coming next.  "Yeah."

"Well, you kept saying something about a window…that you were sorry for opening it.  What was that about?"

Bosco continued to look at the ceiling, and ran a shaky hand through his hair.  "That night Skaget beat up my mom I told you that my dad used to hit her too."

Faith nodded though Bosco couldn't see her.  His voice sounded sad, and Faith was wishing she hadn't brought it up.  "Look Bos, you don't have to tell me.  I never should have asked."

He still didn't look at her as he continued.  "When he couldn't get in the house he used to come to my bedroom window.  He'd tap on the window 'til I woke up then I'd let him in the house after he told me that he loved me, and he just wanted to sit with me.  As soon as I let him in he'd go straight for my mom."

"God Bos.  I'm sorry."  Faith's eyes were tearing up.  She had no idea he was carrying around this burden.

The ceiling still held his gaze, and he seemed distant.  "So, I'm not big on having windows open."

"I'm sorry Bosco.  I never should have asked.  It was none of my business."

He turned his head so he could look at Faith.  "You're only the second person I've told.  The night after that AJ guy was murdered; I went to find my dad.  I told him what I just told you.  Then I asked him if he felt any responsibility for my mom's problems or Mikey's…or mine."

"What did he say?"

"Nuthin'.  The bastard didn't say a word," Bosco's words were filled with hate.  He looked back up at the ceiling.  "I'm kinda tired Faith.  You think I could be alone for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure thing."  She kissed his cheek before she left; an unusual gesture of her affection.  Bosco smiled on the inside.  He knew he had a good friend in Faith.

Author's Note:  In case you didn't know: Chris Bauer (Fred Yokas) played Mantle and Maris's roommate in the movie 61*.


	12. Chapter 12

Paybacks

Chapter 12

****

The timer went off, and Faith took the meatloaf out of the oven.  Bosco had fallen asleep in her bedroom, so she had busied herself cleaning and making dinner.  She was on her way to wake him when the apartment door opened.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Fred."  Husband and wife stood looking uneasily at each other, both thinking about the argument they had during the wee hours of the morning.

"Mmm.  Dinner smells great.  Where are the kids?"

"Uh, they're going to be staying at Holly's for a few days."  Faith quickly turned and went into the kitchen not wanting to see Fred's reaction.

"What?  Why?  It's the middle of the week."

"Fred, there's something I gotta…"

"Hey Faith.  I borrowed some of Fred's sweats hope that's OK," Bosco looked up to see a pissed off Fred standing in front of him.

"What's _he_ doing here?!  And why is he coming out of our bedroom?"

"That's what I was going to tell you."

Fred was outraged.  "You ship the kids off to Holly's so you can be alone with Boscorelli!  Is that what this is all about?"

"Fred it's not what you think."

"No Faith, I don't want to hear it!"

"Fred…"

"You and Bosco.  I should've seen it coming."

"Whoa!  Back the bus up!"  Bosco shouted.  "Let Faith explain before you go ape shit."

Fred looked at Bosco, he was still outraged by the situation.  He then turned to his wife who was looking a little miffed herself.

"Like I was _trying_ to tell you.  I picked Bosco up from the hospital, and I brought him here.  He is safer here then at his place."

"Oh, his life is in danger so you bring him _here_?!  What about the kids?"

"Augh!  That's why the kids are at Holly's!"

"Well…well that still doesn't explain why he's coming out of our room, and…and why he's wearing my clothes," by now Fred was a bumbling idiot realizing that he may have jumped the gun.

Faith sighed.  "Bos, you wanna help me out here?"

"Yeah.  You see Fred; I was in some pain due to my getting beat with a baseball bat and all.  So my partner her let me take a little nap in your room, and since I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday I borrowed some of yours.  I figured since we were friends you wouldn't mind."

"Well I do mind!  I don't care why you're here I want you to leave!"

"Fred be reasonable.  He's got nowhere to go."

"I don't care Faith!  I don't want this piece of garbage staying here!"

"Fred!"

"It's alright Faith.  I can see I'm not wanted.  I'll just go to my place."

"Bosco you can't."

"Look if Fred doesn't want me here I should go."

"No Bosco you're staying!"  Faith walked up to her husband, and they stood toe-to-toe.  "Fred.  Bosco is a good police officer, and he is my partner.  I promised I would help protect him, so he is staying here with us.  If you have a problem with that you can leave."

Fred headed for the door, and just before he left he turned and pointed at Bosco.  "You're gonna pay for this Boscorelli!"  He slammed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13 and 13.5

Paybacks

Chapter 13

Faith went back into the kitchen like nothing had happened.  "Dinner's ready."

Bosco stood dumbfounded.  First looking at the door, then at Faith, then back at the door.  "Did he…did he just accuse us of… of uh…"

"Bosco shut up and come get your dinner before it gets cold."

The two cops sat down at the kitchen table to eat.  Bosco was visibly nervous.  "Bos quit fidgeting you're making me jumpy."

"Sorry."  He started pushing his food around his plate.  Faith was glaring at him.  "Faith we can't just ignore this."

"Ignore what?"

"Where've you been?!"  He waved his black cast in the direction of the living room.  "Fred.  What just happened.  Ring a bell?"

"It's nothing.  He's just jealous of you."  She said between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"Of me?  Why me?"

"'Cause he thinks I spend more time with you than I do with him."

"Well, you do," Bosco stated as if it should be obvious.

"Yeah, but we work together, so the majority of my day is spent riding around with you in a squad car.  And the majority of the time I spend with Fred we're sleeping."  Bosco nodded in understanding.  "So you see, the only way to fix that is if I start working with Fred, and sleeping with you."  Bosco's head shot up as he looked at his partner he was more than a little shocked.  "And somehow I don't think that will make things better.  Fred will get over this."

"You think?"

"He's gotten over it every other time."

"So I'm a common topic of your arguments?"

"Yeah.  No big deal."

"There's just one problem this time Faith."

"What's that?"

"The three of us stood here, and you picked me over him."

"No Bosco.  He picked himself over me."

*****

Faith rolled out of bed around ten the next morning to find Bosco sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.  "It's about time you joined the living."

"Shut up."

"Somebody's grumpy this morning."

"Yeah, and I'm willing to bet you're only Mr. Cheerful because you've already taken a couple pain pills this morning."

"You'd win that bet."

"Where did you get the paper?"

"I went down to the stand on the corner."

She gave him a disapproving look.  "You shouldn't have gone out by yourself."

"Relax _mom_."  He put the paper down.  "So, what are we doing today?"

"Taking it easy.  I gotta work tomorrow, so I just wanna relax and enjoy the day.  I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with Gusler again.  You know you being hurt is getting old."

"Tell me about it."  He picked up the paper, and continued reading.  "Think we could swing by my place sometime today?"  He asked from behind the paper.  "I need to pick up a clean uniform for tomorrow."

"Why do you need a clean uniform?"

"Uh, probably because the one in my bag is wrinkled and dirty."

"What?  You think you're working tomorrow?"

"Damn straight."

"But you're injured."

"I can't handle sittin' at home or behind a desk."

"Bos you can't work when you're doped up on pain killers."

"I won't take any."

"Bosco you should really lay low for awhile.  We don't know when this creep is coming back, and if you're out patrolling the streets you're an easier target."

"I can't live in fear Faith.  I'm not gonna let this guy win."

*****

Chapter 13.5

After an uneventful day Yokas and Boscorelli reported to work on Friday.  Sgt. Christopher greeted them as they entered the building.  "What are you doing here Boscorelli?  I heard you had another hospital visit, and I wasn't expecting to see your ugly mug for a few days."

"Well Sergeant I didn't want you to start enjoying your job while I was gone.  Figured I'd stick around.  You know, keep things interesting."  The two officers pushed past Christopher, and headed for the locker room.

Bosco burst through the locker room door startling everyone inside.  "I'm back!"

"Yippie," groaned Sullivan.

Bosco walked right up to Sully, and put his arm around him.  "You know you love me."

"Get away from me Bosco!"  Sully looked to Faith for some assistance.  "Is he high or something?"

"I wish.  'Cause then he would be a hell of a lot easier to explain," Faith grumbled.

"High on life you guys.  High on life," Bosco gave Davis a pat on the back.  "Somebody warn the scum of the earth: Maurice Boscorelli is back on the streets.  Willing and able to arrest their sorry asses!"

By now everyone was looking at Bosco.  "And to think, I thought working with Gusler was bad," Faith said under her breath.

Davis looked up at Bosco who was still standing over him.  "Bos you sure you should be working today?  You were in pretty bad shape a couple days ago.  You can't seriously say you aren't in pain."

"Mind over matter Davis.  If I don't mind, it don't matter."


	14. Chapter 14

Paybacks

Chapter 14

****

I don't live anywhere near NY; therefore I don't know street names/numbers. SO, I just mix and match ones that I have heard on the show.

****

"UNITS OF THE 5-5 WE HAVE A 10-67 AT 103 AND CONCORDE."

"5-5 David.  103 and Concorde," Faith called into the radio.  

Bosco took his eyes off the road long enough to give his partner the look of death.  "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

"All day you've been answering all the piddly ass stuff.  First it was a noise complaint. Then it was a complaint about prank calls.  Now we're going to direct traffic.  What's next?  A cat up a tree?"

"It's our job Bosco."

"No we're police officers, not babysitters.  And besides we usually leave all the crap calls for Sully and Davis, but you're jumping on these before dispatch finishes what they're saying."

"No I'm not."  Faith did her best to look innocent.

"Yeah, you are.  It's my first day back Faith, and I want _real_ police work."

"It's because it is your first day back that we are going to take these so-called crap calls."

"What?  You don't think I'm ready."

"No.  I don't think you're ready."

They pulled up to the scene to find an abandoned car in the middle of the street.  "And with these calls I'll never have the chance to prove you wrong Faith!"  He hopped out of the car.

"That's what I'm hoping."

****

"Gawd! I hate directing traffic!" Bosco groaned to himself.  "Hey dumbass! Honking your horn isn't going to make the cars ahead of you go any faster!" he yelled to a man driving a black Lexus.

Faith was on the other side of the street directing traffic, and keeping an eye on her partner.  She was glad there had been enough calls throughout the day that weren't too strenuous for Bosco.  He was in no shape to be dealing with "real" police work as he called it.  Heck, she didn't feel he was in any shape to even be working.  The loud crash of a window breaking brought Yokas out of her thoughts.

"What the hell was that?"  She turned around to see the tail end of some sort of fight.  From where she was standing it looked like someone had been thrown through the glass window of the tiny bakery on the corner.  The next thing she saw was her partner chasing after a man fleeing the scene.

Yokas ran across the street to the bakery.  "What happened here?"  

"That guy," a man wearing an apron pointed in the direction the man ran.  "Threw this guy," he pointed to the man laying on the ground, "through the window because he bought the last chocolate frosted doughnut."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Central this is 5-5 David we're going to need EMS at this location, and another squad.  My partner is pursuing suspect on foot."

"10-4 5-5 David."

****

"Damn, this is what I get for wanting real police work," Bosco thought as he chased the suspect down the street.  He was having trouble keeping up with the guy, and his lungs were on fire.

Six blocks from the bakery the suspect turned into an alley, and by the time Bosco got there he was nowhere in sight.  Bosco walked a little further into the alley, and leaned heavily against the wall.  He was having trouble catching his breath.  "I only…chased the guy…six blocks," he panted.  "Why can't I…breathe?"

His radio crackled to life.  "Bosco?"

He didn't want to answer her.  She was right.  He shouldn't have been working today; it was too soon.  However, he knew that if someone didn't come to help him he wouldn't make it back to the car. "Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"Suspect…got…away."

"Bosco.  Are you OK?  Where are you?"

"Alley…six blocks…north.  Can't catch…my breath."

"Central.  We're going to need another bus."  

Sully and Davis pulled up on the scene.  Faith hurried over to them.  "When the other bus gets here, tell them to go up to the alley six blocks north.  Bosco's there, and he doesn't sound too good."

She ran to find Bosco.  When she reached the alley she found him sitting on the ground leaning against the building, his arms wrapped tightly around his body.  "Bosco."

He looked at her.  Faith could see the panic on his face.  "Faith I…can't…"

"Shhh, Bos.  It's OK.  Medics are on their way.  You'll be OK."

"Don't want…to go back…to hospital."  His eyes were pleading with her.

"Nice try, but that's not up to you."  She heard sirens approaching.  "Sit tight.  I'm going to go let them know where we are."  Faith patted his leg.  He closed his eyes, and nodded as he concentrated on breathing.

Yokas went out to the street to wave the bus down.  Alex and Carlos jumped out of the bus.  "What's going on Yokas?" asked Carlos.

"Bosco is in the alley.  He's having trouble breathing.  Can't catch his breath."

"He shouldn't be working in his condition!" exclaimed Alex.

"I know I tried to talk him out of it, but he's stubborn."

"Wait.  What condition?" asked Nieto as he ran to catch up with the two women.

"Hey there Bosco," Alex knelt down beside him.  "I hear you're having trouble breathing."

Bosco nodded, he was gasping for air.  Faith could see he was even more panicked now.  "Try to relax Bos.  Everything's going to be OK."

"Carlos why don't you go get the stretcher."

"I don't…want to go…to the…hospital."

Alex put an oxygen mask over Bosco's nose and mouth.  "You don't have much of a choice.  That's what you get for thinking two days was enough time for your ribs to heal and your bruises to go away.  Now, take nice, slow, deep breaths."

Bosco breathed in, and started coughing.  Pain was written all over his face.  "I know it hurts, but you gotta keep taking deep breaths."

Nieto arrived with the stretcher.  "All right.  Carlos help me stand him up, and will get him loaded."

Even though he didn't want to spend any more time in the hospital Bosco was glad that he was being supplied with oxygen, and was looking forward to some pain medication.  Faith walked alongside the stretcher as they were taking Bosco to the ambulance.  "Bos, I need to go back down the street, but I'll met you at the hospital."  Bosco nodded his head.

On the way to the hospital Bosco removed the oxygen mask.  Alex could tell he wanted to say something, so she leaned in closer in order to hear him.  "Hurts," was all he managed to say before putting the mask back on.

"Well.  You have two options.  The first is I can stick you with a needle.  The second option is waiting until we get to the hospital, and you can take a pill.  Which sounds better to you?"

He removed the mask once more.  "I hate…needles."

"So you want the shot then," she grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Paybacks

Chapter 15

****

Remember I have NO medical background, and this is FICTION therefore it doesn't have to be possible…'cause it's make-believe :o) And in make-believe land I'm married to Bosco ;o)

*****

Bosco's eyes got wide, and he frantically shook his head no.  Alex still had the mischievous grin on her face.  "Gee Bosco, seeing how much you don't like shots makes me want to give you one even more."

"Why?"  He didn't bother moving the mask.  He figured Alex would understand the muffled question.

"Because last time I helped bring you to the hospital they drugged you up, and you said some pretty suggestive things to me.  I figure torturing you with a needle or two would make us even."

His eyes narrowed.  Taylor moved the oxygen mask for him so he could talk.  "Don't remember…that."

"Yeah you probably wouldn't.  You were pretty out of it."

"What'd I say?"

She put the oxygen mask back in place.  "Well, you kept going on and on about how a three-some could be fun."

Bosco's pale face turned bright red, and Alex couldn't help but laugh.  "Seeing you blush like that," she chuckled.  "That's priceless."

Suddenly the expression on Bosco's face turned to one of sheer pain, and he tried to sit up thinking that might help ease the pain.  Alex put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down.  "Whoa Bosco.  Hold on.  Just stay still."  She moved her hands lower to exam his already damaged ribs.  He tried to sit up again, and that's when she felt the tremor in his abs.

"Not the greatest time for muscle spasms Bosco."  She said calmly.

His eyes were pleading with her.  She once again removed the oxygen mask.  "Make it…stop."

"OK.  Just try to relax."  Alex gave him a shot to relax his muscles.  She gave his shoulder a gentle pat.  "That wasn't near as much fun as I was hoping it would be."

****

The automatic doors slid apart, and Faith stepped into the ER.  Carlos waved her over to the nurses' station.  "How is he?"

"He's fine."

Faith and Alex exchanged looks.  "Thanks Nieto.  That was real helpful."

"What?  You asked how he was, and I told you; he's fine."

"I think she was looking for a little more information than that."  Alex then turned to Faith.  "They're making him comfortable.  He had some pretty nasty muscle spasms in the bus."

"Damn.  I knew he shouldn't have been working, but he insisted that he was fine."

"Men."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Dr. Thomas came out of the exam room.  "Officer Yokas.  Your partner was asking if you were here.  You can go back and see him."

"How's he doin'?"

"We pumped him full of muscle relaxers, so he is probably doing better than the rest of us."  He smiled.  "There is no new damage to his ribs, but we wrapped him up just to be safe, and prevent any movements that might cause further injury.  He is on oxygen right now.  The running he did, and the muscle spasms wore him out.  Since he was so badly bruised his body didn't appreciate the fact that his lungs were trying to expand at such a rapid rate."

"When can I take him home?"

"Actually I would like to keep him here a couple days.  We probably shouldn't have released him the last time.  Plus if he's here he can't try going to work."

"I doubt he'll agree to that."

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could talk him into it."

Faith nodded.  "I'll try."

****

"Hey partner."

"Hey Faith."  Bosco was hooked up to an IV, and a nasal canal.  He wasn't wearing a shirt, so Faith was able to see the bandages that were wrapped around him to protect his ribs.

"How you feeling?"

"Right now I can't feel a thing.  I like it."  He smiled.

"Glad to see you smiling.  You had me scared for awhile."

Faith wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that Dr. Thomas wanted him to stay in the hospital a few nights.  So she just blurted it out.  "Bosco, they want you to stay here a couple nights."  She braced herself for a verbal onslaught, but it never came.

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah.  I'm not really up to working, and somebody's going to have to keep an eye on me right?"

"Uh…yeah…right.  So you're OK with staying?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee I don't know.  Maybe because you've been here two other times this month, and you basically threw a fit the last time they wanted you to stay."

"Well I've grown up since then."

"Yeah, you've really grown up," her words were laced with sarcasm, which he ignored.

"Can you hand me my shirt?  I'm getting cold."

Faith helped him put his long sleeved uniform shirt on.  Since he was hooked up to the IV she just draped it over his left shoulder.  "I guess I better head back to work.  Do you realize how much paperwork I'm going to have to do because of you?"

"Yeah, but you're so good at it.  I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I'll stop by after the shift.  You want me to bring you anything?"

"Some sweats and a t-shirt would be good.  That way I won't have to wear one of those stupid gowns."

"OK, I'll swing past your place and pick them up.  Should I call your mom?"

"You can, but she still isn't talking to me 'cause of Mikey."

"Oh, alright.  I'll see you later than."

*****

When Faith got back to the station she paged Fred on his work pager.  It didn't take long for him to call.  "Hey Fred.  You coming home tonight?"

"Depends.  Is Boscorelli going to be there?"

"No Fred.  He's back in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get home tonight, but I'll be a little late.  I promised him I'd pick up some stuff from his apartment, and bring it to the hospital."

"Alright than.  I'll see you tonight."

Faith hung up, and dialed Bosco's mom. "Hello?"

"Hi.  It's Faith Yokas.  Maurice's partner."  She felt odd calling Bosco Maurice. 

"I know who you are Faith.  Did something happen to Maurice?"

"He's in the hospital again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, third time this month.  Someone's stalking him, and he's been attacked twice.  The last time was just a couple days ago. He got a couple cracked ribs out of the deal, and he tried coming back to work today."

"So it isn't serious?"

"No, not really.  He'll be OK."

"That's good to know.  Have him call me when he feels better," and with that Bosco's mom hung up.  Faith heard the click of the line being disconnected, and stared at the receiver.


	16. Chapter 16

Paybacks

Chapter 16

SO, how many of you noticed that in the last chapter Faith draped the shirt over Bosco's LEFT shoulder because he had an IV in?  How many of you then realized that Bosco still has a cast on his LEFT wrist?  OOPS! Give yourself a pat on the back if you noticed that :0) I'll go back and fix it sometime. 

When Faith's shift ended she headed over to Bosco's apartment to get his sweats.  She was amazed at how clean his apartment was; usually she would have had to kick a path.  Maybe he _was_ growing up.  "Doubt it," she chuckled.

****

Bosco had been moved to a private room on the second floor.  "How ya feelin' Bos?"

"You bring my clothes?"

"Yeah.  They're right here."  She placed his duffle bag on the end of the bed.

"Thanks."  He grabbed the bag.  "Now I can have my dignity back."

"So, how are you feeling?"  She asked again.

"I'm fine.  They took the IV out awhile ago, and I've been off the oxygen for a few hours."

"Any pain?"

"Yeah, I'm sore as hell, and if I'm not real careful when I move it flares up pretty bad.  The muscle spasms are pretty much over though."  He started to pull on his sweatpants.

Faith could see how cautious he was when he moved.  "Do you want some help?"

"I can dress myself Faith."

"Hey I was just trying to be helpful."

"So, I was thinking…"

"Oh, so that's what the smoke is from."

He glared at her as she laughed at her own joke.  "I was thinking that maybe they'd let me go home with you.  I don't feel like staying here."  He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I doubt it Bos.  Besides, you said it yourself.  You aren't ready to work, and you need someone to look after you.  I still have to work remember?  Who would take care of you?"

"We could call my mom."

"Uh…I called her earlier."

"What'd she say?"

Faith didn't answer him.  Instead she picked up his shirt.  "Arms up."

"Huh?"

"Come on, arms up."  She stepped closer to him, shirt in hand.  Bosco didn't move.  "Maurice," Faith said sternly as only a mother could.

His jaw dropped.  "You _didn't_ just call me Maurice?!"

"Yeah, I did.  Now quit being so stubborn.  Put your arms up."

Bosco reluctantly put his arms in the air, and allowed Faith to pull the t-shirt over his head.  "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" chirped Faith.

"I'll never forgive you for this."

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry."

He looked at her with a scowl on his face.  "Can we go for a walk or something?  I gotta get out of this room."

"Yeah, if you feel up to it."

They walked down the hall in silence.  Bosco slowly shuffling his feet, and Faith trying to make sure she didn't walk too fast.  It amazed her how that six block run he had done earlier in the day had caused so much pain, and physical wear on her partner's body.

"So you never told me what my mom said."

Faith didn't know what to say to him.  How could she tell him that his own mother had only said to have him call when he felt better?  If it had been her child she would have been in hysterics, and dropped everything to be with him.

"Faith, it's OK.  You can tell me."

"She said to call her when you feel better."

"She did?"  His voice sounded almost cheerful.

"Yeah.  What?  That makes you happy?  It's not like she said she'd come see you or anything.  She just said to call."

"But that's a step in the right direction.  It at least means she's willing to talk to me again."  Faith stopped, and looked at her partner.  "What?" he asked.

"Bosco you're in the hospital, and your own mother didn't seem to care.  She should be here making sure you're OK, and have everything you need."

"Why?  You're here."

"I'm not your mother."

He could see that his partner was angry.  "Faith.  You don't know my family.  Unless its life threatening it's no big deal."

"Bosco you could barely breathe when I found you in that alley!  And she's treating it like you have a cold!"

"Look, she's not an easy person to understand, but she's always there when I need her.  She just doesn't know how to express her emotions that's all."

"Whatever you say Bos," whispered Faith.


	17. Chapter 17

Paybacks

Chapter 17

When Bosco got back to his room after his fifth walk around the hospital, there was a balloon and flowers sitting on the table in the corner.  "Wonder who those are from?"  He walked over to the table to get a better look.  It was a red mylar balloon with the words 'Get Well Soon' written in silver.  Bosco thought the floral arrangement was kind of girly, but he appreciated the thought.

Bosco found the small white envelope, and removed the card.  He broke out in a cold sweat.  He dropped the card on the floor, and retreated backward.  Bosco didn't look where he was going; he just wanted to get away from those flowers.  When he reached the chair on the other side of the room he sat down, staring at the flowers.

One of the nurses who had seen Bosco return to his room went in to talk to him.  She knew that he had been restless all day, and kept walking around the hospital out of sheer boredom.  It was almost time for her break, so she figured she would go keep him company for a while.

As she walked through the doorway she saw Bosco.  He was pale, and was slowly rocking in the chair.  "Officer Boscorelli?"  He didn't respond.  She stepped in front of him, and squatted down so she was more on his level.  She noticed he was sweating, and along with the rocking he was shaking slightly.  The expression on his face told her he was miles away.

"Bosco?"  He still didn't reply.  "Are you hurt?  Tell me what's wrong."

"Call Faith."  The words came out so quietly that the nurse almost didn't hear them, and Bosco himself wasn't sure if he had even said them.

She gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.  "I'll be right back."

****

"5-5 DAVID."

"5-5 David.  Go ahead Central," replied Yokas.

"10-1 from land line as soon as possible."

"10-4 Central."  She looked at Gusler.  "Wonder what that's about."

Faith pulled the squad over, and climbed out of the car.  Gusler started to follow.  "It's OK.  You can stay here."  She needed a break from the guy even if it was only going to be for a couple minutes.

She entered the music store that she had parked the squad in front of.  Faith approached the sales counter.  "Police business.  I need to use your phone."

The young cashier nodded nervously, and handed her the phone.  She dialed the station.  "New York Police Department, 55th Precinct."

"Yeah.  It's Officer Yokas.  I was told to call."

"Hold on a sec Faith.  I'll put you through to the Lieutenant."  Faith wondered what the Lieutenant wanted.

"Hello."

"Lieu, it's Yokas.  What's going on?"

"Faith you need to get over to the hospital."

"Why?" Her voice was full of panic.  "What's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure.  Bosco's nurse called.  Said he's pretty freaked about something.  He wouldn't talk to her.  All he said was 'Call Faith'."

"I'm on my way."  She hung up the phone, and ran out the door.  Faith was barely in the car when she turned the key, slammed the car in gear, and raced off lights flashing, siren wailing.

"What's going on?" asked a nervous Gusler as he held onto the dash for dear life as Faith darted in and out of traffic.  She ignored him.  She didn't have time for his questions, and it wasn't any of his business anyway.  Getting to Bosco as fast as she could was all she was concerned about.

When they arrived at Mercy she threw the car in park, hopped out, and headed toward the entrance without turning the car off or giving Gusler any explanation.

Faith didn't bother waiting for the elevator; she just high-tailed it up the stairs to the second floor.  "Where is he?" she asked as she passed the nurses' station.  One of the nurses pointed toward the room.

"Bosco?" she called as she entered the room.  There was a nurse kneeling in front of him; trying to talk to him, but Bosco wasn't responsive.

"Faith?" the nurse questioned.

"Yeah.  What's going on?" Faith was looking at Bosco.  He was still shaking, and rocking.  "What happened to him?"

"I don't know.  I came in just to keep him company, and I found him like this.  He doesn't seem to be hurt in anyway, but he won't talk to me either.  All he said was to call you, and he barely even managed to say that. He hasn't moved since I got here."  The nurse moved out of the way so Faith could get closer to Bosco.

"Bos?"  Faith had knelt in front of him, and was holding his hands in her own.  She turned to the nurse. "He's ice cold.  Can you get a blanket?" 

"I'll get one out of the warmer."  She hurried out into the hall.

"Bos?"  He still didn't acknowledge her presence.  He seemed to be looking right through her.  She was getting more and more worried as the seconds passed.  If this went on much longer she was going to lose it.  Faith moved her hands up to his face.  She cupped his face between her hands.  "Bos?"  He flinched at the touch.  She gently moved his head to make sure he was looking directly into her eyes.  "Bosco.  It's Faith.  Can you hear me?  I'm here.  You're safe.  What happened to you?"

He blinked, and looked at his partner.  Finally aware that someone was in front of him.  "Faith?"

"Yeah Bos.  I'm here.  What's wrong?"

"Flowers.  Note."  His voice trembled.

Faith looked over to the table the flowers sat on.  She got up, and walked over to find the note he was talking about.  The card was on the floor.  Faith picked it up.

GET WELL SOON OFFICER BOSCORELLI.

DON'T WORRY I'LL BE PATIENT.

YOU CAN'T HIDE IN MERCY FOREVER.

IT'S STRAIGHT TO THE MORGUE AFTER THIS.

"Oh God." Faith whispered.  She quickly turned to Bosco.  He hadn't moved.  "It's going to be OK Bos.  I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  

Fear had taken over Bosco's mind.  He was normally tough, and laughed in the face of danger, but whoever was after him was playing his fears perfectly.  He didn't like knowing that there was someone out there who knew every step he took.  Someone who was obviously out to break him, not only physically, but emotionally as well.  Bosco knew he couldn't take much more of this.  If this lunatic didn't kill him soon he was afraid he might do it himself.

Faith was scared for her partner.  He was never at a lack for words, but he wasn't talking, and he didn't look good to her.  She didn't know what to say to him, and she knew that no matter what she said it still wouldn't penetrate whatever it was that he was feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

Paybacks 

Chapter 18

****OK, so this story is totally controlling my life right now!  I should be doing homework, but Chapter 18 was calling my name!!!! I just couldn't ignore it!****

The nurse came back into Bosco's room with the blanket she had retrieved.  She draped the blanket around Bosco who still sat in the chair.  He had finally torn his gaze away from the flowers, and was now watching his partner.

"Nurse, can you see about getting my partner a different room? This one is now part of a police investigation. Also, can you make sure no one other than uniformed police officers, yourself, and his doctor enter this room for the time being?"

"Why?  What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing for you to worry about.  Can you do those things for me?"

"Sure, and my name is Crystal if you need anything else."

"Thanks Crystal."  Faith turned to her partner.  His color was starting to return, and he was no longer rocking.  The shaking was starting to go away as well.  "Bos, you wanna get back in bed?"

He just shook his head no.  He still didn't trust himself to speak.

Faith picked up the phone next to the bed, and called the station.  "Hey Lieu, it's Yokas again.  We're going to need the detectives who are on Bosco's case to come over here.  He got a delivery, and it included another note."

"What did the note say?"

She looked over at Bosco.  "I'd rather not repeat it.  Bosco's in the room."

"Oh, I see.  Is that what caused-"

"Yeah."

"Is he OK?"

"Depends on what you consider OK." 

"Alright Faith.  I'll have the detectives there as soon as I can."

Nurse Crystal came back into the room.  "I have another room ready if you would like to move in there now."

"Wow. That was fast.  Thank you.  We're going to need to make sure that no one enters this room until the detectives get here though."

"Not a problem.  Officer Boscorelli can move to room 215.  It's down at the other end of the hall.  So, whenever he's ready."

Without a word Bosco stood up, and started for the door.  "Wait Bos.  I'll walk with you."

As soon as they were in the room Bosco laid down on the bed, and turned so he was facing the window with his back toward Faith.  "Bosco?  You OK?"  He rolled over to look at her.  The look on his face was one of emptiness.  It looked to Faith as if there was no expression of any emotion.  She also thought he looked like he had aged a few years since she had seen him the night before.

"Bosco, we're going to catch this creep."  He turned back toward the window.  "Bos, I'm going to go out into the hallway for a minute.  You going to be OK?"  He didn't answer her.  "Bosco?  You going to be alright if I go out in the hall?"

"Yeah," came his barely audible reply.

Faith stepped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her.  "5-5 Charlie this is  5-5 David." 

"Go ahead 5-5 David." It was Sully.

"Sully, can you and Davis meet me at Mercy? Second floor."

"10-4 5-5 David."  Faith knew that the detectives were going to want to ask her questions about the situation, and she wasn't sure she wanted Bosco to be left alone.  She knew Bosco wouldn't want the guys to see him like this, but she figured Sully and Davis could at least stand outside his door while she was being questioned.  It would make her feel better.

****

The detectives arrived, and took the flowers and letter to add to their collection of evidence.  Next they came to find Faith.  "Officer Yokas, we were hoping you could answer some questions for us."

"Yeah sure.  Just give me a second OK?"

The detectives nodded.  "We'll be waiting in the nurses' lounge."

Faith went back into Bosco's room.  "Bosco I'm going down the hall with the detectives.  Sully and Davis are going to be right outside the door if you need anything."  He didn't say anything, and his back was still to her, but she could see he was moving his head slightly.  She took that as meaning he understood.  "I'll be back soon."

"Sully.  Davis.  Thanks for stopping by," she looked back at the door she had just closed.  "I know he's pretty freaked right now.  Not that he would ever say it.  I know he doesn't want any company, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be completely alone.  I told him you guys would be outside the door if he needed anything."  Faith rushed what she was saying, and everything seemed to run together.

"Faith, relax.  We'll be here if he needs something," reassured Ty.

She just nodded quickly before going to the nurses' lounge.

****

Faith opened the door to the lounge to find the two detectives sitting around the small break table.  "Hey Faith."

"Don.  Hank."  She acknowledged both of them, but didn't really feel like exchanging pleasantries.

"We just have a few questions for you.  Nothing too difficult.  You ready?"

Faith sighed, and nodded.

"Well we got basically all we could from the florist.  We know where and when the flowers were bought.  And that the suspect paid for them with cash, but we don't know who bought them.  He said he had a highly unusual amount of customers today, and he didn't even know if it was a man or woman."

"Yeah, he was real helpful," added the other detective sarcastically.

"Isn't there a surveillance camera?"

"No, this guy has a small shop, and never figured he would need one.  So no luck there.  Do you know how many people knew Boscorelli was in the hospital?"

"Well probably everyone at the precinct, and the firehouse.  I called to tell his mom last night…uh…" Faith realized that the only other person who knew was Fred. "Uh, I can't think of anyone else other than that."

"How about any of his other family members?"

"No," she shook her head. "He doesn't talk to his dad, or his brother."

"Girlfriend?"

"No.  I'm telling you, just the precinct, firehouse, and his mom."

"Alright.  I guess that's it then.  Let us know if you think of anything that might be helpful."

"Will do."  She headed back to Bosco's bedroom.  Her mind was racing.  "God, Fred is the only other person who knows, and he pretty much threatened Bosco the last time they saw each other.  No, it can't be Fred.  He and Bos have always gotten over their problems.  Sure they aren't the best of friends, but they enjoy each other's company sometimes."  

When Faith stepped back into Bosco's room, and saw that he still wore an empty look on his face she thought to herself, "If it is Fred, I'll kill him myself."


	19. Chapter 19

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 19  
  
They kept Bosco in the hospital for the next three days. The detectives wanted to keep him somewhere he would be safe until they figured out what they were going to do.  
  
So for those three days Bosco sat quietly in his room. Faith spent most of her time at the hospital trying to make small talk with him, but he just wasn't in the mood. He was content with watching TV, and sleeping. With everything going on around him he felt safest in his own little world.  
  
Faith worried about him day and night. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Bosco just sat there. He didn't ignore her. He always looked at her when she spoke, but it was like she was talking to a brick wall.  
  
Bosco spent most of the time he was awake thinking. Trying to figure out who was after him. When this person was going to strike. And how much longer this was going to go on. The more time that passed the more Bosco thought of finding a way to end things faster.  
  
****  
  
When he was released from the hospital Bosco was no longer sporting the black cast that was protecting his long ago broken wrist. Faith had made fun of his now very small, thin arm. She had actually gotten him to smile, but it didn't last long.  
  
"Bosco. The detectives have set up a safe house for you."  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"I've asked them to let me stay with you."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." He said softly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're in enough danger as it is since you're my partner. Spending more time with me isn't smart."  
  
"It's because I'm your partner that I'm doing this," they looked at each other. "Bosco I'm the one person in this world who understands you, and whether you admit it or not you need me."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
The two officers got into the back of the car that the detectives had provided as transportation to the safe house. The location of the house was only known by a few select people, and would be watched around the clock by numerous officers.  
  
When they arrived at the house they went inside. "Gee. Don't you think they could have sprung for a nicer place?" Asked Bosco.  
  
"No kidding." Faith wasn't impressed either.  
  
"Don't know what exactly I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this." Bosco commented as he went to open the closet to hang up his coat. The doorknob came off in his hand. "You gotta be kidding me! This is a joke right?!"  
  
"No joke Boscorelli," said one of the uniformed officers we had followed them into the house. "Guess the detectives figure no one would expect a bunch of police officers to use this as a safe house."  
  
Faith looked at the officer, and then pointed to the hole in the floor that she nearly stepped in. "I don't think `safe' house is the proper term."  
  
"Well enjoy your stay. I'm Officer Williams. I'll be in an unmarked squad across the street. Officer Hoolihan will be in back. Just give us a shout on the radio if you need anything." The officer turned, and went out the front door.  
  
"I have this sinking feeling that this place doesn't have cable." Bosco said as he turned to look for the TV.  
  
"Bosco do you seriously think that this run-down poor excuse for a house has a television set?"  
  
"Well what the hell are we going to do then?"  
  
"We could try talking. You've hardly said anything to me the last three days."  
  
"Haven't felt much like talking."  
  
"Well I think we should talk."  
  
"`Bout what?"  
  
"About what's going through your head. About how all of this is affecting you."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Bosco, I know this is bothering you. Don't shut me out."  
  
"It's not bothering me."  
  
"Oh, it's not?"  
  
"No. Why would it?"  
  
"Gee I don't know maybe because this creep's threatening to send you to the morgue. Last I checked it was pretty much all dead people we were going there."  
  
"What do you want me to say Faith?"  
  
"I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me something Bosco," she didn't feel she was getting through to him so she raised her voice. "Tell me what was going through your mind that day when they had to call me to the hospital because you couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't function because you were so freaked."  
  
"Alright! Fine! I was scared out of my mind! Is that what you want to hear? I've never been that scared in my life! I don't want to die! I figured I'd either die an old man, or I'd die in a blaze of glory. Not because some lunatic decided he didn't like me! Is that what you were looking for Faith?!"  
  
She didn't say anything. "Huh Faith? Does that make you happy?"  
  
"No Bos. It doesn't. I don't like seeing you like this. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. Anything you need. If you want to scream, if you want to cry..."  
  
"I don't cry," he interrupted.  
  
"Well whatever you need I'm here. I'm not going to let you down. I promise you that."  
  
Bosco walked out of the room, and went to find somewhere he could be alone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Faith. He didn't want to rehash all the thoughts that had been going through his head the last few days. He didn't want her to see his weak side. He just wanted this nightmare to end.  
  
Faith watched him turn his back on her and leave the room. Why did I yell at him like that? I never should have raised my voice? I wish he would just talk to me. I wish he knew that he could tell me anything, and it wouldn't change how I feel about him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Faith opened the bathroom door, "Bosco we're gonna be late! I don't wanna be late!"  
  
"Keep your shirt on Faith I'm almost done."  
  
"Bosco you've been in the shower for half an hour!" she said as she looked at her watch. "Are you sure you're not a woman?" she added quietly.  
  
"I heard that! Now get the hell outta the bathroom!"  
  
Before Faith left she flushed the toilet.  
  
"Son of a bitch!!!"  
  
She laughed as she stood outside the bathroom door. "That'll teach him."  
  
*****  
  
They arrived at the station just in time to get ready for their shift. "Don't see why you made such a fuss this morning. We got plenty of time."  
  
"Bosco if it takes you that long to get ready for work I don't want to know how long it takes you to get ready for a date."  
  
"Personal hygiene happens to be very important to me Faith."  
  
"Thank God for that," said Sully as he passed them on his way out of the locker room.  
  
"Bosco. Faith," Davis nodded as he headed for roll call.  
  
"Hey Davis," said Faith.  
  
Bosco didn't say anything he just lifted his chin a little, which was male sign language for hello.  
  
*****  
  
"Boscorelli. Yokas," called the Lieutenant. "Stick around. I want to talk to you."  
  
As the room cleared Bosco and Faith made their way to the front of the room. "Boscorelli good to have you back. How are the ribs?"  
  
Bosco nodded quickly, "Fine. Never better." He was still wearing a protective wrap to help prevent further damage.  
  
Both Faith and the Lieutenant gave him a look that said "Yeah right."  
  
"Anyway, just wanted to welcome you back, and make sure you two are doing OK. I have to admit I'm a little nervous about sending you two out on the street seeing as Boscorelli is a moving target."  
  
"No need to worry Lieu. It's not a big deal."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco, "Not a big deal? What's with you?"  
  
"Come on. I'm wearing a bulletproof vest, and I'm packin' heat. Plus I got my trusty partner watchin' my back." He smiled at Faith. "What's gonna happen?" Bosco had turned back into his cool, confident, arrogant self. Faith wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It either left him vulnerable and wide open for an attack, or it heightened his senses and he was super cop. Either way Faith knew she had to be on her toes.  
  
The Lieutenant just shook his head. "Alright you two get outta my sight."  
  
*****  
  
It was a busy day for the two officers, and neither one of them had time to think much about Bosco's situation. When they got back to the locker room after the shift Sully and Davis were already changing into their civvies. "Sully and I are going to grab something to eat. You guys want to go with?"  
  
Bosco looked at Faith his eyebrows raised. "Sure why not?" answered Faith after reading the look on Bosco's face.  
  
The four officers met up at a Chinese place. When Bosco got out of the car Faith noticed that he had his arm wrapped around his torso as if he was trying to hold onto his ribs. "Your ribs hurt?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah a little. Muscles are sore. We had a pretty active day."  
  
"Yeah we did. You did really well for your first day back. But if you're not up to hanging out with the guys we can go back to the house."  
  
"No, I'll be alright, and besides I'm in no hurry to go back to that place."  
  
Sully and Davis were sitting in a booth in the middle of the restaurant. Faith and Bosco slid in across from them. As soon as they sat down Faith started digging in her purse. She pulled out a small bottle of Midol, and put it on the table in front of Bosco. All three men looked at her, but Bosco looked the most horrified.  
  
"What? His ribs are sore."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have cramps!"  
  
"Bosco it will relax your muscles. You'll thank me later."  
  
He looked at Sully and Davis, both of who were trying to suppress their laughter. "Right now I'll take just about anything," he said as he reached for the bottle. "But if this doesn't help," he looked at Faith, "you're gonna pay!"  
  
*****  
  
An hour and a half later Faith and Bosco were heading back to the safe house. They were told that each time they went to the house they were supposed to travel a different route. Just to make sure no one was able to figure out where they were going.  
  
Faith was driving, and noticed something unusual. "Bosco. Is that car following us?"  
  
He turned around to look. "I don't know."  
  
"I'm going to drive around a little bit to check it out."  
  
"Yeah. Good idea."  
  
Faith kept driving around, turning left then right trying to see if they were being followed. "He's still there Faith," Bosco informed her.  
  
"Call for backup."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it Bosco!"  
  
He grabbed the radio that was sitting on the seat between them. Now that Bosco was in danger the detectives had told them to make sure they always had a radio with them. Faith was really thankful for that right now.  
  
"Central this is 5-5 David. We are off duty, and in need of assistance."  
  
"Go ahead 5-5 David."  
  
"We are being followed, and would like a squad to intercept the vehicle."  
  
As soon as Bosco finished the car behind them turned. "Bosco he must have a scanner. He just turned."  
  
"Maybe it was just a coincidence."  
  
"I doubt it Bosco."  
  
"5-5 David what is your location."  
  
Bosco relayed the information to Central. Even though they were no longer being followed they still wanted back up just to make sure. Plus if the guy did have a scanner, and they called off their request the guy was sure to know.  
  
*****  
  
They finally got back to the house. Both officers were worn out, and ready to climb into bed. Faith was a little nervous about what had happened tonight, and even though Bosco tried to hide it she was pretty sure he was worried. Just before Faith went into bed she knocked on the door to Bosco's room. "Yeah."  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"Just thought I'd ask. How are your ribs?"  
  
Bosco got a grin on his face. "That stuff really worked. But if you ever tell Sully and Davis I said that; we're going to have some problems."  
  
Faith laughed. "Goodnight Bosco." She started to shut the door, "Oh, and can you get ready a little faster tomorrow?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
*****  
  
It was four in the morning when both officers woke up to the shattering of glass, and the wail of a siren. "Bosco?!" called Faith as she came out of her room, weapon drawn.  
  
"Over here," he replied as he stood near the broken window; his gun hanging by his side.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"This," he said as he pointed with his gun toward a brick that was lying amongst the glass shards on the floor. Faith walked over and stood next to her partner.  
  
"There's a note attached," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah," his voice sounded far off. He reached down and grabbed the brick. There was a rubber band holding the note to it. He pulled the rubber band off. His hands were shaking. He unfolded the note, read it, and folded it back up.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"You should go home Faith." He didn't look at her. He was looking at the note in his hand.  
  
"Bosco."  
  
He looked at her. "Go home Faith." To Faith it didn't even sound like his voice. It sounded like he was talking to her from miles away.  
  
She reached over and took the note from his hand. He didn't try to stop her. She unfolded it slowly.  
  
WHAT? YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND YOU?  
  
YOUR NEXT SHIFT WILL BE YOUR LAST.  
  
She looked at him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well I'm going to get some sleep." He turned at went toward his bedroom.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We should at least call the detectives."  
  
"Knock yourself out. I'll be in my room."  
  
"But--"  
  
"He's not coming back here Faith. Not any time soon anyway." He went into his room, and shut the door.  
  
Faith just watched him. She couldn't believe he was just blowing this off. On second thought yeah she could. Bosco never had been big on letting people know his true feelings. He would tell her if it was really bugging him. At least it hadn't affected him like the note at the hospital had. Faith went and sat on the couch. She picked up the phone to call the detectives.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat on the edge of the bed, and put his gun on the wood crate that was a makeshift table. Why was Faith getting so worked up? She wasn't the one that was being threatened. If anyone should be freaking out it should be him, but he made a silent vow after that day in the hospital that he wouldn't let Faith see his weak side again. He was ashamed of himself for being so afraid. Ashamed that Faith saw him like that. He couldn't let that happen again. But now that he was alone in his room with the door closed he didn't have to worry about what expression he wore on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Faith called the detectives, and they were on their way. In the mean time Officer Williams who had chased after whoever had thrown the brick through the window had returned. He knocked on the front door. Faith let him in.  
  
"Bastard got away," he told her as he entered the house. "Led me on quite a chase, but I lost him. He musta turned off his lights or something." Faith could tell that Williams was pissed at himself. "I had him! He was right here, and he slipped through my fingers!"  
  
"You tried. We'll get him." Faith wasn't sure if she was trying to make him feel better or herself.  
  
When the detectives arrived they looked around the house, and Faith showed them the note. Hank read the note then looked up. "Where is Bosco anyway?"  
  
"He's in his room. I'll go get him."  
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat there staring at his gun. His hands were shaking as he started to think about what the note said. His last shift. The guy had it planned. But there was so much Bosco needed to do. He couldn't die tomorrow. There were so many people he needed to talk to; to apologize to. Between now and the beginning of the shift wasn't enough time to do everything he needed to do.  
  
He sat and wondered what was in store for him. Was he going to be shot? Or was this guy going to make him suffer? Whatever this guy was going to do he just hoped it didn't involve Faith. He couldn't let Faith get hurt. He had to protect her. Somehow he had to keep her out of harms way, but if he didn't know when or where this was going to happen how could he protect her?  
  
He was still looking at his gun. With a shaky hand he picked it up. He knew there was only one way to protect her. Bosco closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer. This wasn't very honorable, but it would do. He asked God to forgive him, and then put the barrel of the gun in his mouth. 


	21. Revised 21

Paybacks

Chapter 21 Revised

******

_Italics Denotes Bosco's thoughts               _**Bold denotes Faith's thoughts**

*****

Perspiration started to bead on his forehead.  His hand began to sweat as he tightly gripped the handle of his gun.  _Don't wuss out now Boscorelli.  This is the only way.  God, please don't let Faith be the one who finds me.  On the N in one.  Three…two…_The muscles in his arm tensed as he slowly moved his finger on the trigger _o-_

"Bosco!"  Faith had opened the door.

He quickly tried to pull the gun out of his mouth before she saw him, but it was too late.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  She quickly closed the door behind her, so the officers in the other room wouldn't hear what was going on.

"Get outta here Faith!"  He rested the gun on his knee, and refused to look at her.  _Damn it!  Now what?  She saw me.  I blew it! _

"That's not going to solve anything," she scolded.

"Yeah it will.  It solves the whole problem!  Can't you see that?  This guy can't kill me if I'm already dead."

"Bosco how could you even think of killing yourself?"  Her voice was softer now as she realized yelling at him in this situation probably wasn't a good idea.  He still had his gun.  She sat next to him.  He still hadn't looked at her.  "Give me the gun Bos."

"Come on Faith," he tried to chuckle.  "It's not like I'm going to do it with you in the room.  What kinda person do you think I am?  I wouldn't put you through that."

"Oh, what?  _Now_ you're concerned about what you'd be putting me through.  You won't blow your brains out with me in the room!  How thoughtful.  But did it cross your mind that if you did it without me in the room it would still scar me for life?  Did you think how this would affect me?  Or were you just being selfish?"

"Yeah I thought about you," he said softly.  "Why do you think I was doing it?" He added.

"What?!  So you're saying I drove you to this!"

"No!  It was my way of protecting you!  This way you wouldn't be in the line of fire!"  He looked at her for the first time.  A look of shame on his face.  "I didn't know what else to do.  It's the only way Faith."

"Knowing the way you feel about people who try to 'dust' themselves.  I never pictured you as the type to eat your own gun."  She paused, pointed at his gun, and beckoned for it with her hand.  He gave her the gun.  "After what you saw Hobart go through I can't _believe_ you wouldn't come to me for help."  She stood up.  "Come on," she said gruffly, "the detectives want to talk to you."

Faith was frightened by what she had seen, but she had moved beyond all other emotions, and was now angry.  She was so angry she almost hated him right now.  He had done and said a lot of stupid things since they'd been partners, but today he reached an all-time low.

Bosco stood, and followed her out of the room.  "You feeling all right Boscorelli?" asked Don when he saw Bosco.

"Yeah.  I guess.  Why?"

"Well, you're sweating, and you're kinda pale."

"Gee Don.  You would be too if you were going through what he is!"  Faith had come to Bosco's rescue.  "Give him a break."

Bosco looked at Faith, and mouthed the words "thank you."  She just glared at him.

Hank, the other detective, spoke up.  "We're going to move you to a hotel.  It'll be easier to protect you there."

"Faith should go home."

"Bosco I'm not leaving you.  Especially not after this morning."  She gave him a knowing look that only the two of them understood.

*****

"Now this is more like it."  They had walked into the biggest, plushest hotel suite Bosco had ever seen.  "Man, I thought these types of places were only in movies.  Why exactly were we in that dump in the first place?"

Faith just looked at Bosco, an annoyed look on her face.  She hadn't spoken to him since they had left the safe house.  Tension filled the room.

Bosco knew she was angry, and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to fix what he had done.  "Faith, would you at least say something?"

"You're an arrogant, selfish son of a bitch!  Oh, and you're a coward too!"

"OK that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it's a start."

"After what happened earlier I don't know how you could expect anything else!"

"Faith you just don't understand."

"You're right.  I don't!  So make me understand!  I'll give just about anything to know what's going on in your head."

Bosco shook his head from side to side.  "Not now Faith."

"Not now?!  Then when Bosco?!"  She was standing with her arms at her sides, fists clenched.

"Let's just drop it.  No need to make a big deal out of it.  I'm still here."

"It is a big deal Bosco!  If I hadn't walked in when I did-."  She couldn't finish her sentence it was too hard to think that he could be dead if her timing hadn't been just right.  "I'm never gonna be able to erase what I saw from my memory!  How could you even think about it?!  Why won't you talk to me?!"

"I'm sorry you saw that Faith, but I won't apologize for what I was going to do.  I made a promise."  He was irritated.  Why couldn't she just drop it for now?

"A promise?  About what?  To who?"

"Faith just give it a rest.  I don't want to talk about it!"

"You're such a coward!  Are you ever going to stop running from your problems?"

"I wasn't running!  I was going to solve this one!"

"Lousy solution!"

Bosco sat down on the couch.  "Faith I don't want to talk about it right now."  He looked at her.  She was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, as far away from her partner as possible without leaving the room.  "Right now I just want to try and get some sleep before our shift."  He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bedroom."  _Duh!_

"Not by yourself you're not."

"What?"

"After this morning you think I'm going to let you go anywhere by yourself?"

"Faith---"

"Don't start!  You can either stay out here on the couch, or I'm coming in there with you."

"I'm not going to do anything Faith!"

"Do you really think I'm going to believe anything you say?"

"Fine!  But I'm going into the bedroom."

Faith stood up, and followed him.  A king size bed took up most of the room.  Bosco pulled back the covers.  There wasn't a chair in the room, so Faith sat down on the floor.

Bosco looked at her.  "It's a big bed Faith.  You don't have to sit on the floor."  She didn't move.  "Suit yourself."  He climbed in under the covers.

Bosco lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.  He tried to close his eyes, but all he could see was the look of horror that had been on his partner's face when she had interrupted his attempt at suicide.  _Damn.  I just fuck up one thing after another.  Can't manage to kill myself, but I managed to screw up my relationship with Faith.  If she tells Lieu about this I can kiss my career good bye too.  They'll think I'm unstable, and can't do my job.  Hell they already think I'm borderline anyway.  What am I worrying about?  If this guy finishes me off today there's no need for a job._  He rolled onto his side.  His back to Faith.

**God Bosco.  What the hell were you thinking?  Were you thinking at all?  It's been over an hour since it happened, and I can't get past the terror that I felt when I saw him sitting there; eyes closed with his gun in his mouth.  How am I ever going to get over that image?  I'm just so thankful he didn't pull the trigger when I came in.  I'm so mad at him, but he must be in an incredible amount of pain to even think that suicide could be the solution. I'm afraid to let him out of my sight.  I'm sure he thinks I'm being too harsh, but what if I leave him alone and he finds some other way of killing himself.  I don' want to lose him.   **She leaned her head on the wall.

I don't think she's ever going to forgive me.  Why should she?  Man, I can feel her looking at me.  She's practically burning a hole through me with her eyes.  If she decides to stay as my partner she'll probably never take her eyes off of me.  Maybe that's the solution…a new partner.  Nah, we've tried that before.  Never works. 

He rolled back over to find Faith still looking at him just like he figured she was.  She looked worn out.  "Faith, there's plenty of room.  You need to try and get some sleep.  I'll even sleep on top of the covers."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not.  You're tired.  We were up at four in the morning, and we didn't get to bed very early."  She just looked at him.  "Faith I know you're pissed, but you still need to sleep.  You don't have to watch over me right now.  I told you, I'm fine."

"Can I trust that you aren't going to sneak off when I fall asleep?"

"Yes." 

Faith went to the other side of the bed, and crawled underneath the covers.  He was right she was tired. Bosco turned to look at her.  "Do I have to sleep on top of the covers?  I only said that to be nice."  He grinned.

She rolled her eyes.  "No, you're fine."

*****

When they arrived at the station later that afternoon Bosco and Faith still hadn't said much to each other.  Bosco wanted to try to forget that the whole thing happened, but Faith wasn't going to let it slide.  How could she?  He was going to kill himself.

Bosco pulled Faith aside just before they entered roll call.  "You aren't going to tell Lieu are you?"  There was a trace of panic in his voice.

"I don't know Bos."

"Please Faith.  Help me out here."

"You need help Bosco.  Maybe I should tell him."

"I don't need that kind of help Faith!" he was trying not to yell.

"No?  Then what do you need?"

"I need to get back out there.  I need to do my job, and catch this bastard who's threatening me!"

"All right.  Fine.  I won't tell him, but if at _any_ point tonight I feel you're a threat to yourself I swear I'll turn you in!"

"Deal.  So that means you're still gonna ride with me?"

"Yeah.  Now come on or we're going to be late."

After roll call they headed to their squad.  Bosco stopped at the front bumper. Faith walked up beside him.  "Bos?"

"I don't want this to be my last shift Faith."  He looked at her.

She put her hand on his shoulder.  "You sure you want to work today?"

He nodded.  "Yeah."

"OK.  Let's roll."

The partners climbed into the car, and drove off to begin their shift.  Neither one of them said anything for a few blocks.  Finally Bosco couldn't take it anymore.  "Faith.  I never meant to hurt you.  I never meant to destroy what we have."

She turned to look at him as he drove.  He continued to talk as he watched the road.  "I'm still not ready to tell you about it, but I want you to know that I will someday."  He glanced at her.  She nodded, and her anger seemed to lift.  He let out a sigh of relief.

*****

The day had been going well for Faith and Bosco.  Both of them were nervous thinking about the threat in the note Bosco had received that morning, but it didn't stop them from doing their jobs.  They just made sure that their heads were on a swivel.  It was around seven o'clock when a truck squealed its tires, and pulled out in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, isn't that Fred's truck?"

"Yeah."

"Man, he's swerving pretty bad.  We have to pull him over Faith."

"I know."  She flipped on the lights, and the siren.

As soon as he pulled over Bosco looked at Faith.  "I'll do it.  You've already arrested him once.  It's my turn to piss him off."

"Fine with me," she sighed.  "I'll call it in."

Bosco hopped out of the car, ticket book in hand.  He had a huge grin on his face, and he was laughing.  This was the best he had felt in a long time.  He was going to have to thank Fred for bringing him such enjoyment.

"5-5 David to Central.  We have a 10-82, possible DUI." She then gave the license plate number.

"One moment 5-5 David…David that vehicle was reported stolen by a Fred Yokas."  

Faith's head shot up. Bosco was just approaching the driver's window.  She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.  Faith grabbed her radio. "Bosco get outta there!"

He turned to look at her.  Faith saw the driver of the vehicle point something at Bosco.  "BOSCO LOOK OUT!"  But it was too late.  BANG, BANG, BANG.  Three shots rang out, and Bosco staggered backward before falling to the pavement.


	22. Chapter 22

Paybacks

Chapter 22

*****

Can you guys tell that I'm a college student with one of those cushy sit on your butt all day jobs where I get to do whatever I want...which basically means I write this story during my shift everyday :o) Life is good ;o)

Welcome to the land of fiction, and make-believe.  The land where I am married to Bosco, and I have all the medical knowledge in the world.  Good thing it's make-believe because that second part would be pretty scary otherwise ;o)

*****

Bosco heard Faith's warning, and had seen the gun, but everything happened so quickly he didn't have time to react.  The first shot knocked the wind out of him, the second turned him slightly, and the final shot sent him staggering backward.  He was out before he hit the pavement.

"BOSCO!"  Faith screamed as she got out of the squad.  She drew her weapon, and fired at the truck, which was now screaming down the street.  It was no use, she'd never hit the tire and even if she did she couldn't leave Bosco.  "BOSCO!"  She quickly grabbed her radio.  "OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN! SEND EMS! PERP FLEEING IN STOLEN VEHICLE."

*****

"Damn it!  That was Yokas.  The guy got Bosco!"  Sully grabbed his radio.  "5-5 Charlie requesting info on fleeing vehicle from David's location."

*****

Faith ran to her fallen partner.  "Oh God.  Oh God.  Not again.  Please no."  She practically threw herself on the ground at his side.  Her mind briefly flashing back to the last time he was shot.  There were two bullet holes in the front of his shirt.  She ripped his uniform open, and checked his vest.  Two bullets were embedded in the vest.  "Two?  Two!  Where's the third?!"

Frantically Faith undid the Velcro of Bosco's vest.  He didn't even stir.  Bosco was out cold, and his breathing was labored.  "Come on Bos.  Wake up!  Please.  Don't do this to me."  As she pulled his vest away from his body she saw it.  Scarlet red blood on her hands.  She quickly, but carefully rolled him toward her.  "Oh shit!"

*****

Sully and Davis were on their way to help intercept the perp, but were called off because Officers Williams and Hoolihan along with the detectives on Bosco's case were already responding.  So instead they went to be with Faith.

*****

The second bullet had caused Bosco to turn slightly allowing the third bullet to pass through a small opening on the side of his vest.  "Jesus, the one inch the vest doesn't cover."

She grabbed part of his shirt, and pressed firmly against the wound to try to stop the bleeding.  He moaned, and weakly tried to push her hand away.

"Sorry Bos.  I know it hurts.  I'm sorry."

He moaned again, and started moving his head from side to side.  Faith pulled her eyes away from his wound, and looked at his face.  He wore an expression of excruciating pain, and for the first time she noticed the pool of blood that had formed around his head.

"Where the hell is the bus?!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Bosco opened his eyes as Faith pressed harder on the gunshot wound to control the bleeding.  "Faith?" he asked with a shaky voice.  His eyes weren't focusing.

"I'm right here Bos."

"Hurts…bad."

"I know.  I know.  Just stay with me OK."  She grabbed her radio.  "Where the hell is EMS?!"

"ETA two minutes."

"We don't _have_ two minutes!"  She turned her attention back to Bosco.

It was getting harder for him to breath.  "I…don't…wanna…die."

"You aren't going to die.  You hear me?  Bosco you're going to be fine."

"Don't…feel…go-" He turned his head to the side, and vomited blood.

Tears began to pour down Faith's face.

"God it…hurts!"  He cried out with the energy he had left.  He started to close his eyes.

"Bosco don't you dare close your eyes!  You hang on," she heard sirens approaching.  "The bus is almost here.  Just a little longer Bos.  Stay with me!"

"C-can't…hurts…tired…sorry…Faith."  His eyes closed and his head lulled to the side.

"NO!  BOSCO!"

The medics, Sully and Davis all arrived at the same time just like clockwork.  Doc and Kim ran to Bosco's side as Sully and Davis pulled an unresponsive Faith away from her partner.  As soon as they pulled her away she tried to break free from their hold to get back to him.  Davis grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug.  She stopped fighting, and cried into Ty's chest.

"Pulse is weak.  Respirations are low.  His left lung is filling with fluid.  We gotta bag him, and move him fast," instructed Doc.  "Sully?"

"Yeah."

"Think you can drive the bus?"

"Sure thing."  He turned to his partner.  "Davis!"

Davis was still holding Faith.  He put his hand in the air, and waved for Sully to go.  He'd take care of Faith.

Sully helped Doc and Kim load Bosco into the bus, climbed into the driver's seat and sped off.

"Come on Faith."  Davis said softly.  "I'll take you to Mercy."

She pulled away from him, but didn't look at him.  She wiped her nose with her sleeve.  Davis put his arm around her.  "Come on.  Let's go."

"Central this is 5-5 Charlie.  We're going to need someone to pick up David's squad.  We are in route to Mercy."

"10-4 5-5 Charlie."


	23. Chapter 23

Paybacks

Chapter 23

*****

Keep in mind I have NO medical background, so just ASSUME everything I write is possible :o)

_Bosco's thoughts_

*****

"Pulse is dropping Doc!" informed Kim.

"Come on Bosco!  Stay strong."  Doc stayed calm in most situations, but this was different.  He wasn't supposed to be trying to save a cop.  Bosco was one of their own.  It just wasn't right.  This shouldn't be happening.  "Step on it Sully!"

*****

Davis sped toward the hospital weaving in and out of traffic.  Faith sat in the passenger's seat staring at her hands.  Everything she saw was black and white except for the red blood on her hands.  Bosco's blood.  Her partner's blood.  She didn't hear the siren wailing or see the passing traffic.  Nor did she hear Davis cursing about stupid people who were in the way.  All she could see was Bosco's blood, and all she could hear were Bosco's final words before succumbing to the dark world of unconsciousness.  "Sorry…Faith."

*****

Kim stood by with the paddles, ready to shock Bosco if he flat lined, but miraculously his pulse was steadily getting stronger.  It was still weak, but if he could hold on until they got to the hospital that was a good sign.

Doc was still putting pressure on the gunshot wound.  Bosco moaned, and tried to move away from Doc's hands.  His eyes were now open, and he was looking up at Kim.  His eyes glossed over; a pained look on his face.  "Hey Bos.  Hang on OK?"

_What the hell's going on?  Why do I feel like I'm drowning?  Why can't I breathe? _

Bosco's expression turned to one of panic, and he began taking quick shallow breaths under the oxygen mask.  "Doc we're going to have to intubate!"  She listened to his chest; his left lung was filling up rapidly.  "Get a chest tube!"

Kim met Bosco's eyes as she removed the oxygen mask.  "Bos.  I'm going to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe."

_Oh God it hurts! _

"Two more blocks," yelled Sully from the front.

*****

Sully came to a stop outside the emergency room doors.  A team of doctors and nurses were waiting for them after hearing the radio call.  "What do we have Doc?"

"Male, 31, gunshot wound to the left side.  Looks like he's got a punctured lung.  Vomited blood at the scene.  Has a gash on the back of his head.  Weak pulse.  Low respirations.  He's been conscious for the last two minutes."

The doctor looked at the barely recognizable cop on the stretcher.  "Boscorelli.  Damn.  Hasn't he been through enough?!"

They wheeled Bosco into trauma one, and Doc and Kim stood outside the room.  Sully joined them, and the trio watched in silence as Bosco's still form was surrounded by medical personnel shouting instructions to one another.  At one point they saw Bosco move his legs, and pick up his head as if he was trying to fight their helping hands.  A nurse injected something into his IV.  Sully couldn't watch anymore.  He turned his back.

Kim and Doc turned to look at Sully.  "He'll be fine," Kim tried to sound reassuring.  She looked at Doc.  "It's Bosco.  He has to be OK."

*****

Ty pulled up next to the bus, and got out of the car.  He noticed Faith didn't move.  She was still staring at the blood on her hands.

He went around the car and opened her door.  "Faith?  Faith we're here."  He got no response.  Ty gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Faith."  Still no reaction.  He put his hand under her chin, and turned her head toward him.  The look on her face tugged at his heart.  He wiped the tears from her cheeks.  "Come on Faith.  Let's go inside."

"I-I can't.  Wh-what if he's…what if he's--"

"It's Bosco Faith.  He'll be all right.  Just give him time."  He smiled at her.  "Come on."  He helped her out of the car, once again put his arm around her and walked her into the hospital.

Kim, Doc and Sully went to meet them.  "How is he?" asked Ty.

"He's holding his own.  He came to in the bus, and they had to sedate him in the trauma room.  He was trying to fight them in there," informed Doc.

"That's our Bosco," Ty said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.  He gave Faith's shoulders a quick squeeze.

Kim noticed the blood on Faith's hands and uniform.  She walked over to her, and took her by the arm.  "Come on hon. Let's go get you cleaned up."

*****

Williams, Hoolihan and the detectives chased after the stolen vehicle, which the perp finally decided to dump, and flee on foot.  None of the officers got a good look at him, and they ended up losing him in the subway.

Forensics was now working on gathering evidence from the truck.  The detectives headed to the hospital.  They wanted to talk to Faith.

Sully saw the detectives walk through the door.  "Damn it.  Not now."  He left the group that was standing in the hallway, and approached the detectives.

"Sullivan.  Where's Yokas?"

"She's getting cleaned up.  Why?"

"We need to talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea guys."

"Sully you know we have to.  We have to find out what happened out there."

"Look I know the procedure, but can you just lay low for a little while?  Don't make her relive this again.  Not right now.  Give her some time," Sully pleaded with them.  He knew what it was like to be at the hospital worrying about your partner.  Answering questions, and having to relive the whole thing didn't help the situation.

"Sully--"

"I'm serious you guys.  Leave her alone for a while.  At least until we find out if he's going to make it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah.  He got shot three times.  The vest stopped two."

"Damn.  All right Sully.  We'll be back later."

"Thanks guys."

*****

5-5 Charlie, and Boy 5-5 had called into Central and requested to be out of service.  Permission was granted.  They had been there for almost five hours, and there had been no word on Bosco's condition.

Faith sat quietly in the corner flanked by Davis and Sully.  She alternated between staring off into space, and looking at her hands.  Kim had gotten her cleaned up, and found a pair of clean scrubs to exchange for her blood covered uniform.  There was no longer any of Bosco's blood on her hands, but she could still see it, still feel it and still smell it.  She thought she was going to go crazy waiting for word on Bosco.

She had stopped crying hours ago.  There were no more tears left to shed, but now her hands began to tremble.  Sully reached over, and held her hands between his.  "Do you want me to call Fred?"

She shook her head no.  Fred wouldn't understand.

*****

It was sometime in the early morning hours that a surgeon finally came out to talk to the anxious group waiting for word on Officer Boscorelli.  Carlos, Alex and Jimmy had come to join the rest of their friends, and show their support.

"Officer Yokas?"  Faith looked up at the man, and nodded.  She wanted to say something.  She wanted to ask how her partner was.  If he was still alive, but she couldn't get the words out.

"How's Bosco?" asked Sully for her.

"Well we just moved him to the surgical ICU.  He's doing well right now considering all he has been through in the last seven or eight hours.  We had to use fifteen stitches to close up the gash on the back of his head, so he will most definitely be suffering from a concussion.  The two bullets that impacted with his vest re-injured his ribs, and caused one of the ribs to puncture his left lung.  The other bullet entered on his left side just under his shoulder causing some serious damage to his muscles, and then continued on an unusual downward angle and put another puncture wound in his left lung.  Which was the source of his internal bleeding.  It's a miracle that his heart wasn't damaged at all."

"So is he going to be all right?" asked Ty.

"Barring any complications over the next 48 hours he should make a full recovery."

Faith spoke up for the first time.  "Should?"

"Officer Yokas your partner suffered extensive damage to his left lung.  We spent the majority of his time in surgery repairing that damage.  His recovery time will be lengthy, but with his line of work I don't see that as the most threatening injury.  There is the possibility that due to the damage done to the muscles around his shoulder he may not recover full range of motion of his left arm."

Faith nodded in understanding.  OK, she could handle him not being a cop or having to ride a desk.  Just as long as he was  alive.

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now I'm afraid."

"Why not?  What's wrong?"

"Well some people have adverse affects to the anesthesia.  Your partner woke up not too long ago in the recovery room, and became very agitated.  He tried pulling out the ventilator tube, and his IV.  We had to sedate him so he wouldn't hurt himself. We are afraid that even though he is sedated if he hears a voice he recognizes he might become agitated again.  I'll have his nurse come out to get you when the time is right."

Tears began to roll down Faith's cheeks.  Tears she didn't think she had left.  Sully put his arm around her shoulders.  "He's OK Faith.  He's going to be all right."

"Thanks doctor.  Please keep us updated," said Alex.  She then tried to get the others to go with her to find something to eat.  She knew Faith was upset, and the more people who stood around watching her the worse she would feel.  Sully and Faith were left alone in the waiting room, but neither one of them spoke.  Sully just held on to Faith while she cried.

*****

It seemed like an eternity to Faith before Bosco's nurse came out.  "You can see him now.  He's awake, but don't be surprised if he doesn't recognize you or if the next time you see him he doesn't remember you were there."   Faith followed the nurse toward the ICU doors.  Before they entered the nurse turned to her, "Let me warn you.  He is currently breathing on a ventilator, and he is hooked up to numerous machines and tubes.  It isn't a pretty sight."

Faith walked slowly into the ICU with the nurse's words still in her head.  "It isn't a pretty sight."  She braced herself for the worst as she rounded the corner to where Bosco was.  As she took the final step around the corner she took a deep breath.

The tears started flowing as soon as she saw him.  He was so pale, and looked so small in the hospital bed.  There were so many machines beeping and making other noises she was afraid to move any closer to him.  She just stood at the foot of the bed.  His head was wrapped with a big white bandage, and there were numerous tubes coming out of him.  His mouth was open slightly because of the tubes that we're helping him breathe.

She took another deep breath, and walked around to his right side.  Carefully Faith reached over the railing, and held Bosco's hand.  He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Hey Bos," she squeezed his hand.  "It's Faith."  She felt him weakly squeeze her hand.  Faith couldn't help but smile.  She could tell that he recognized her.

He swallowed, and closed his eyes tight with pain.  "You OK?"  Faith was nervous.  She really didn't like seeing him like this.  He tried to slowly nod his head to let her know he was all right, but he only succeeded in making himself dizzy.  He closed his eyes to stop the spinning, and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 24  
  
******  
  
I hope you folks aren't getting too bored with my story! I'm just having so much fun putting all my thoughts on paper! It should only be a few more chapters :o)  
  
OH, and don't worry. There is plenty more action to come! Just give it time ;o)  
  
*****  
  
WHILE BOSCO WAS IN SURGERY  
  
Angela Boscorelli was sitting at home alone except for the bottle of whiskey that was keeping her company again tonight. She hadn't heard from Mikey in over a week, but that was par for the course. What surprised her was that Maurice hadn't tried calling yet, but she just figured he wasn't feeling well enough. He'd call her when he felt up to it.  
  
The ringing of the phone put an end to her thoughts. "Hello."  
  
"Mrs. Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Officer Sullivan from the 55^th Precinct," he paused. He wasn't sure what to say next. "Your son has been injured. He was shot, and he's in surgery right now."  
  
"Mikey?" she asked nervously. It had to be Michael he was always getting mixed up in the wrong things.  
  
"No ma'am. Maurice."  
  
"Oh my God! Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"We aren't sure right now. It's pretty bad. I think it would be best if you came to the hospital. We can send someone to pick you up if you like."  
  
"Is Faith there with him?"  
  
Sully couldn't quite understand her slurred words. "I'm sorry. What?"  
  
"Is Faith there?"  
  
"Yes, she's here." He was a little puzzled. Why was she wondering if Faith was here?  
  
"Have her call me when he wakes up from surgery."  
  
"But Mrs. Boscorelli they don't know if he'll make it through surgery!" What kind of mother is she?  
  
"Maurice is strong. He's got Faith. She's better for him right now." She hung up, and went back to her whiskey  
  
Sully hung up with a new glance into the upbringing of Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME IN ANOTHER PART OF THE CITY  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. "Just a second," he opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
Two men stood before him flashing their badges. "Is this the Yokas residence?"  
  
Fred scratched his head. "Yeah, but if you're looking for Faith she isn't here."  
  
"We know. She's at the hospital with Boscorelli."  
  
"Is she OK? What happened?"  
  
"Your wife is fine. Boscorelli's in surgery. We need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your whereabouts earlier this evening."  
  
"Uh, yeah, OK. Come on in, but try to keep your voices down." Fred looked worriedly toward the hall. "My kids are sleeping."  
  
"Fred where were you between 6:30 and 8:00 this evening?"  
  
"Am I a suspect or something?"  
  
"Boscorelli was shot tonight, and you're truck was involved."  
  
"My truck was stolen while I was at work. I called, and reported it."  
  
"We still need to know where you were."  
  
"Uh...let's see. One of the guys I work with drove me over to the sitter's to get the kids. That was around 6:15. Then the sitter drove us to the pizza joint on Anderson where we had dinner with some friends. After that they dropped us off here around 8:30."  
  
"Can your friends verify that you were with them the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah. No problem."  
  
"What about your truck? When did you know it was gone?"  
  
"I parked it in the lot at work around 8 or so this morning. I left for my route at 8:30. When I got back at the end of the shift it wasn't there, so I went inside and called to report it. Probably around 4:30."  
  
"OK Fred. Thanks for your time." The two detectives headed for the door.  
  
"Hey. How's Bosco? He gonna be OK?" Fred was concerned. Sure he didn't always like Bosco; couldn't stand him most of the time. But he was good to Faith, and he protected her.  
  
"They're not sure right now."  
  
"How can I get a hold of Faith?"  
  
"Call Mercy, and ask for the surgical waiting room. They should be able to patch you through."  
  
Fred nodded, and closed the door behind the detectives.  
  
*****  
  
Shortly after Faith had gone in to see Bosco for the first time Ty and Alex returned to the waiting room. "Where's Yokas?" asked Ty as he handed Sully a cup of coffee.  
  
"Bosco woke up. They took her back to see him. Where's everybody else?"  
  
"We sent them home," reported Alex. "Figured Faith probably didn't want the whole universe to see what she's going through."  
  
"Good idea." Sully took a sip of his coffee. Ty sat down next to him.  
  
"So this is what it's like huh?" Ty asked.  
  
Sully looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Sitting around. Waiting to find out if your partner's going to live or die." Davis was looking at his own cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, but no one can understand how much worse it is to be Faith right now."  
  
"But you do."  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Sully took another sip of coffee.  
  
*****  
  
Faith stood by Bosco's side for a few minutes after he had fallen asleep. She held onto his hand, and prayed. She asked God to keep him safe, and to help him recover from this ordeal. Then she asked Him to help her bring down the man who had caused her partner so much pain.  
  
The ICU nurse walked up beside Faith. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. We have strict hours in ICU." She spoke soothingly, "I know it's hard to leave him right now, but I promise I'll take good care of him." The nurse smiled at her.  
  
Faith carefully laid Bosco's hand back down on the bed. She then leaned over, and kissed his bandaged head. "Ill be just outside Bos, and as soon as they let me I'll be back to see you. I promise," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Sully, Alex and Ty stood up when they saw Faith come out of the ICU. Her eyes were red. They could tell she had been crying. Their eyes asked what they feared their voices couldn't.  
  
"He's OK." The trio let out the collective breath they were holding. "He opened his eyes when I touched his hand. I told him who I was cause they said he might not recognize me, and he squeezed my hand. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, and then he fell asleep again."  
  
Faith took a deep breath to calm herself. "He looks so small, so fragile. He's hooked up to so many machines..."  
  
Alex pulled Faith into a hug. "Bosco's young, strong and stubborn. He'll pull through this."  
  
The phone in the waiting room rang. Sully and Davis looked at each other before Ty picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Faith Yokas there? This is her husband."  
  
"Yeah, hold on," he rested the phone on his shoulder. "Faith, it's Fred."  
  
Faith walked over, and took the phone from Davis. "Fred?"  
  
"Hey babe. Are you OK? How's Bosco? I've been trying to call for hours, but never got the right waiting room."  
  
She could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm fine. Bosco's...alive, but it's pretty bad."  
  
"God Faith I'm sorry. When the detectives came to question me I got so worried."  
  
"Question you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, since it was my truck and all."  
  
"Fred I'm sorry I didn't call. I just couldn't."  
  
"I know. I wish I was with you right now, but I can't leave the kids alone."  
  
This was the sweet, compassionate Fred she loved. This was the man she married. "I know."  
  
"You need anything? I can stop by on my way to work. I'm assuming you aren't coming home."  
  
"Right. Just some clothes and a toothbrush. He's going to be here awhile."  
  
"OK. I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"You too." Faith hung up, and sat down.  
  
"Is Fred coming?" asked Ty.  
  
She shook her head. "He'll be her later. Can't leave the kids."  
  
"Ya know if you ever need to, you can call Tatiana. She'd love to baby-sit for you."  
  
"Thanks Sully."  
  
They sat in silence in the waiting room. The only thing breaking the silence was the occasional page over the intercom. "You guys don't have to stay here. I appreciate it, but I'll be fine." Faith told the tired bunch sitting around her.  
  
"It's OK. I called Tatiana, and told her where I am. Besides you shouldn't be alone at a time like this."  
  
"We don't mind sitting with you," smiled Alex.  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
*****  
  
It was a couple hours later when Bosco's nurse appeared. "He's awake again if you would like to see him." They all looked at Faith, and she nodded. "The rest of you are welcome as well." Sully, Davis and Alex stood and followed Faith and the nurse into ICU.  
  
"He's a little more coherent this time," the nurse said to Faith.  
  
Bosco saw his friends round the corner, and lifted his right arm a few inches to wave hello. Faith walked around to the side of his bed again. He lifted his hand so she could hold it. "Hey Bos," she said as she took his hand, and touched his cheek with her other hand. He tried to smile, but it was difficult with the tubes in the way.  
  
Alex patted his leg. "Hey Bosco." Sully and Davis, not sure what to say to their fallen comrade, just smiled and nodded.  
  
Sully glanced over at Faith, and could tell she wanted to be alone with her partner. He knew that there were things that she needed to say to him, but wouldn't be able to say with other people in the room. "Well Bosco we just wanted to come in and say hi. Faith we'll be outside."  
  
Faith turned to look at Sully. She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
She turned her attention back to Bosco. "Bos you had me so scared. That's twice in one day you made my heart stop."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and tried to say something. "Shh, Bos. Don't try to talk. You've still got that tube in. Remember?" He gave a small nod. "There'll be plenty of time to talk when you're outta this place."  
  
Bosco squeezed her hand. She could feel how weak he was, and knew this was going to be a long road back.  
  
Sleep was once again overtaking him. He tried to fight it. He wanted to stay awake, and look at his partner. Earlier he had been so afraid he would never see her again.  
  
Faith could see he was trying to keep his eyes open. "Bosco you need your rest. It's OK. I'll be back later." He once again did his best to smile, and then gave in to the sleep that was calling him. 


	25. Chapter 25

Paybacks

Chapter 25

******

Just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I was just getting a little self-conscious the other day! You don't have to worry, I'll keep writing :o) I'm back on track now.

NO MEDICAL BACKGROUND!!!!

*****

Around 11a.m. the detectives rolled into the hospital.  "Hi Faith.  How's Boscorelli?"

She shrugged her shoulders.  "As well as can be expected I guess.  He's still in critical condition."

"Faith we need to ask you a few questions."

Her face went white.  She knew they wanted to ask her what happened yesterday.  She'd been working so hard the last few hours to try and block those memories from her mind.  They were haunting her, and she wasn't ready to deal with them yet.  It would be a long time before she was ready to discuss what happened, but she knew that if they were going to catch this bastard she would have to help with the investigation.

Sully was still in the waiting room with Faith.  He took her hand, and gave it a gentle pat.  "It'll be OK Faith."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell us everything you remember."

She took a deep breath.  "Well, we were just driving along when this truck peels out in front of us, and is swerving all over the street.  Both of us recognized it as my husband's truck, and we knew we had to pull him over.  Bosco hopped out to write the ticket while I called it in."  Faith stopped to collect her thoughts.  "Central told me that Fred had reported the truck stolen.  I got a bad feeling about the whole thing, and radioed for Bosco to get out of there…but it was too late," she started to cry.  "He was already at the window.  He looked back at me, and the next thing I know the guy's firing at him."  Faith couldn't control herself, and began sobbing.  Sully pulled her close to him.

"I know it's hard Faith," said one of the detectives to try and console her.

Sully glared at him.  "Don't say you know!  You haven't been there.  You can't possibly know!"

The other detective stepped in.  "Faith did you get a look at the guy at all?  Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No, I never saw the driver."

"OK, that's all we have then.  Our only hope right now is that Boscorelli can describe the guy.  We aren't going to be able to get a surveillance video from the parking lot at Fred's work until sometime tomorrow, and who knows if that will even give us a good look at the guy.  So, either Boscorelli tells us or we wait."

"I doubt Bosco's going to be much help," said Faith as she wiped at her eyes.  "He cracked his head on the pavement pretty hard, and they aren't sure how much he's going to remember.  Plus the fact that he can't talk with that tube down his throat."

"There are ways to communicate with him."

Just then the day shift nurse came out of the ICU doors.  "He's awake," was all she said before heading back into the unit.  Faith had been in to see Bosco only once since shift change.  Bosco's current nurse wasn't near as friendly as the first.

"Man, I can't wait until her shift is over," grumbled Sully.

The two detectives followed Faith toward the ICU.  She turned around.  "What?  You're going to talk to him now?  Isn't that a little soon?  He's not out of the woods yet."

"Faith we need to find out what he knows.  We gotta get this guy."

"OK, but don't badger him.  He's been through a lot."

She led the way into ICU, and when they rounded the corner she heard one of the detectives behind her, "Damn."

"I told you he's in critical condition.  What did you expect?"  She asked as she glared at him.  How could they be so insensitive?

Bosco looked like he was sleeping.  Faith took her normal position on his right side, and held his hand.  "Bos?  Bosco you awake?"

He slowly opened his eyes to find his partner smiling at him.  He squeezed her hand since that was the only way he could really say hello.  Bosco noticed there were other people in the room, and he looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Bosco do you remember the detectives?"  He didn't give her any indication that he did.

"Hey Boscorelli.  We've been working on your case, and we need to ask you a few questions OK?  Since you aren't able to talk yet they will be yes or no answers.  So, for a yes answer I want you to squeeze your partner's hand.  For a no answer, you don't have to do anything.  Do you understand?"

Bosco gave Faith's hand a slight squeeze.  "He understands," informed Faith.

"Good.  Now Bosco, do you remember what happened to you yesterday?"

Faith watched Bosco's face as he tried to remember.  He started to say something, but wasn't able to get anything out around the tube.  "Bos just squeeze my hand if you remember."  He looked at her as if he wanted to say something other than yes or no.  She tried to read his expression, but it was like a bad game of charades. 

Since Bosco couldn't tell her what he was trying to say she tried to ask the right questions to get his answer.  "Do you remember pulling over Fred's truck?  He squeezed her hand.

"Do you remember getting," she paused briefly, "shot?"  He didn't respond.

Faith looked at the detectives.  "He remembers pulling over the truck, but doesn't remember getting shot."

"Boscorelli did you see the person driving the truck?"  

Faith didn't feel anything.  "Sorry guys he didn't see the person, or at least doesn't remember."

"Alright, but if you remember anything else Bosco let us know OK?"

He squeezed Faith's hand.  "He will."

The detectives left.  Faith looked at Bosco.  "Gee Bos I should talk for you more often.  There's a lot less apologizing when you can't speak for yourself."  She winked at him, and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"You feelin' any better Bos?"  He slowly shook his head no.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry this happened."

He tried to shrug, but realized a little too late that that wasn't a good idea.  He closed his eyes.  "You OK?"  Bosco squeezed her hand.

For the next few minutes Faith stood quietly beside Bosco.  Looking him over.  He was still attached to all the same machines, but it wasn't quite as frightening to her now.  She wasn't getting used to them, but she was starting to understand their purposes, so she was thankful that they were there.  Though she would be even more thankful when they were gone, and Bosco's body would be able to function without them.

Faith noticed Bosco slowly squirming in the bed.  He was trying to use his legs to push himself up further in the bed, but wasn't very successful at doing anything other than causing himself more pain.  He looked at her for help.  "Hold still.  I'll go get the nurse.  I'd help you, but I don't want to hurt you in any way."

She went over to the nurse's station.  "I think my partner is pretty uncomfortable.  He was trying to push himself up in bed.  Do you think you could come help him out?"

"Yeah I guess I could," came the snotty reply from the nurse.  

Faith couldn't believe the way this woman was acting.  "Sorry to put you out, but I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to try moving him since I don't know exactly how to help him.  I figured you had more experience at this."

The woman finally stood up, and followed Faith over to Bosco.  "So, you falling down in the bed?"  The nurse asked harshly.

Bosco nodded.

The nurse walked around so she was standing behind the head of Bosco's hospital bed.  She then proceeded to not so gently grab him under the arms, and pull him up in the bed.  This didn't do any good since just under Bosco's left armpit was where he had been shot.  Faith watched in horror as Bosco's eyes shot wide open, and he tried to scream from the pain.  He was trying to calm himself by breathing, but began gagging on the ventilator tube.  His eyes welled up with tears.  Faith could see he was trying not to cry, but he was in too much pain.  The tears began rushing down his face.  Faith began crying as well.  She couldn't stand seeing her partner this way.

"I'll be right back," said the nurse.  A minute later she came back with a syringe in her hand.  She injected it into Bosco's IV, and within seconds he was sleeping.

Faith didn't say anything to the nurse as she quickly walked past her, and out the ICU doors.


	26. Chapter 26

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 26  
  
*******  
  
NO MEDICAL BACKGROUND  
  
*****  
  
"Faith what's wrong?" asked a nervous Sully when he saw her.  
  
"That nurse! What a bitch! Bosco had slid down some in the bed, and was really uncomfortable. He kept trying to move himself, but I was afraid he would hurt himself. So I got the nurse, and the idiot grabbed him under the arms to pull him up!" Faith was fuming, "She grabbed him right where he was shot! He was in so much pain she had to drug him. The only way she could fix her mistake was to pump him full of drugs to make him fall asleep! How the hell is he going to get any better with that nurse causing more damage!?"  
  
"I knew I didn't like her."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to have a little chat with her supervisor!" Faith stormed off, and walked right past Davis without saying a word.  
  
He watched her as she went by. "What's up with her?" he asked indicating Faith with his thumb, and turning to watch as she got in the elevator at the end of the hall.  
  
"Yokas is on the rampage. Bosco's nurse was trying to help him move up in the bed, and grabbed his gunshot wound. Guess the lady had to drug him because he was in so much pain. Now someone's going to get the wrath of Faith."  
  
"Maybe we should go down to the chapel and pray for them," grinned Davis.  
  
"No kidding. Remind me never to cross Faith."  
  
Faith wasn't gone very long. "So who'd you bitch out?" asked Ty.  
  
"No one. Supervisor won't be in until later."  
  
It was 1:15 when everyone's "favorite" nurse came to inform them that Bosco had awakened from his drug-induced nap. Faith went to hold Bosco's hand, and was outraged by what she saw. "Why is he in restraints?!" she screamed at the nurse. Ty and Sully stood there in shock. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Why is my partner in restraints?!"  
  
The nurse slowly strolled over. "Because when he woke up he was trying to pull out his ventilator tube, and he managed to pull out his IV. He was very combative. It's standard procedure to put people who act like that in restraints."  
  
Bosco just lay there listening to them talk about him as if he wasn't there. He wished he could say something, but he knew trying to talk was out of the question. Last time he tried to say something was when the nurse slapped on the restraints. She hadn't been real happy with him.  
  
"Did you even bother to try and figure out why he was trying to pull the tubes out? Ever think maybe he was afraid you might have to drug him again?!" Faith wasn't even trying to be nice.  
  
"He can't talk! How exactly was I supposed to communicate with him?"  
  
"Ever tried paper and pen? Geez, and supposedly you've been trained to work at a hospital."  
  
While this exchange was taking place Sully went to the nurses' station, and came back with a notepad and a pencil which he handed to Faith.  
  
"Bos? You up to writing? Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She put the pencil in his hand, and placed the notepad on the bed under his hand.  
  
He was writing blindly because he wasn't able to position himself to see what he was doing. Bosco was very weak, and it took him a very long time to write. Not only because of being so weak, but because his mind was still cloudy from all the medications and the concussion. Finally he finished writing, and looked at Faith. She took the hint, and read what he had written. "Back hurts. Uncomfortable." Faith looked at the nurse who was now looking at Bosco.  
  
"You just had surgery. They basically ripped your chest apart to fix your lung. Your back is going to hurt, and you're going to be uncomfortable!" She said rather unpleasantly before walking away.  
  
Faith started after her, but Sully stopped her. "Whoa Faith. Don't go doing anything you're going to regret."  
  
"Oh I won't regret it!" Once again she tried to push past Sully.  
  
"Faith I'm serious."  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"Look, you can get her later. Right now you should just hang out here with your partner while his awake. We'll go see if her supervisor is in yet."  
  
Faith tried to compose herself. "Yeah, OK." She went back to Bosco's side. His eyes were smiling. "What?"  
  
"U," he wrote. She smiled.  
  
"So is there something I can do to try and help you?"  
  
Faith waited patiently as he wrote, and then read his reply. "Don't leave me alone with that bitch."  
  
She chuckled, smiled at him, and put her hand on the top of his head. "I'm serious," he wrote.  
  
"OK. I won't leave. Even if I have to drop her like a bad habit in order to stay."  
  
He gave her his best lopsided grin around the ventilator tube. Faith pulled up the chair that was sitting in the corner, and sat down. But she realized that if she sat down she couldn't hold his hand because the restraints were in the way, so she stood up and removed them. "That's better."  
  
He nodded  
  
*****  
  
The nurse never bothered to come back to check on Bosco or kick Faith out. She was just lucky that Bosco had fallen asleep on his own, and didn't need a pain pill yet. Otherwise Faith would have really flipped out on her for not doing her job.  
  
At the three o'clock shift change another nurse came in. "Hi I'm Stephanie. I'll be Officer Boscorelli's nurse for the next eight hours."  
  
"Hope you're better than the last one," griped Faith.  
  
"Why? What happened with Bridget?"  
  
Faith explained everything that had happened, and what was said. "Oh dear," said Stephanie. "She never should have treated him that way. How awful."  
  
Bosco started to stir, and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times until everything came into focus. "Hey Bos. Your back still hurt?" He nodded. "This is Stephanie. Let's see if she can help you."  
  
Remembering what happened earlier, and all the pain he quickly shook his head. "Bos she's a lot nicer than the last one."  
  
Stephanie looked at Bosco. "I promise I'll be gentle. Can I help you?"  
  
Bosco began to write on the paper that was still under his hand. "Please."  
  
Stephanie walked behind him, and he braced himself for the pain that he assumed was coming. "Oh you're kidding me," came the nurse's voice from behind Bosco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"These are air mattresses, and this one doesn't have any air in it! No wonder your back hurts. You're basically laying on the frame. I can't believe she didn't notice that."  
  
The nurse called maintenance, and they came to inflate Bosco's mattress. After that Bosco felt, and looked more comfortable.  
  
*****  
  
Faith was allowed to stay with Bosco in the ICU for longer periods of time for the majority of the day, but Stephanie and the next nurse to come in made her leave occasionally so Bosco could concentrate on resting.  
  
Everyone felt that the extra time Faith was able to spend with Bosco was good for both of them. Faith was able to see the small but steady improvements in his condition, and her presence helped remind Bosco that the painful recovery was worth it.  
  
*****  
  
It had been two days since Bosco had been shot. Faith hadn't left the hospital, and Fred was being the perfect husband. He was bringing her everything she needed, and was very supportive.  
  
Faith had gotten Bridget, the bitchy nurse, fired. Bosco had gotten a real kick out of that. He wished he could have been there when Faith had finally talked to her supervisor. But knowing his partner he was sure the lady had been shaking in her boots.  
  
Sully had informed Faith that Bosco's mom wanted her to call. He also told Faith that she sounded drunk when he had talked to her, and she had said something about Faith being better for Bosco anyway. Faith had called Angela to update her on her son's condition, but kept getting the answering machine. So she kept leaving messages. After about the eighth attempt to contact her Sully finally asked Faith what the deal was with Mrs. Boscorelli. Faith had sighed. "Sully, Bos doesn't have a very good family life. Not too many people would understand. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
*****  
  
The morning of the third day the nurse came to get her. "Faith," all the nurses were now on a first name basis with her. "We just took him off the ventilator. You can come talk to him for a little while. We'll be moving him to a private room later today."  
  
Faith hopped up, and rushed to see her partner. She couldn't wait to see him without that hideous tube coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey Bosco!"  
  
"Hi," came his very raspy, weak voice.  
  
"Even though your mouth gets us in a load of trouble sometimes, it's really good to hear your voice."  
  
"Bite…me." It still hurt when he breathed, so he had to take his time talking. He swallowed hard, and closed his eyes.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah…just hurts…some."  
  
"I bet. Hey they're going to move you to a private room today. Maybe you can get rid of some of these other machines too." He still had a chest tube in, and then of course a heart monitor along with a couple other tubes and wires she was unsure about.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Bos."  
  
"How come I can't…move my left arm?" He looked a little panicked. It was the first time he had been thinking clearly enough to realize that he couldn't move it.  
  
"Sorry, I can't believe no one told you. Well, you were shot right about here," she lifted her arm and pointed to the approximate spot on her own body. "So it caused some pretty severe damage to your muscles."  
  
He nodded as he absorbed the information. "Will it heal?…Will I be able…to move it?"  
  
Faith squeezed his hand, and tried to smile. "They aren't sure Bos."  
  
He closed his eyes, and leaned back into the pillow. "Damn," he swore softly.  
  
"It'll be OK Bos."  
  
"You don't know that…I won't be…a cop anymore."  
  
"Bosco you gotta take this one step at a time. Don't think about that right now. You're alive, and that's the important thing."  
  
He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I'm getting tired."  
  
"OK. You rest, I'll see you later."  
  
*****  
  
The detectives were in the waiting room when Faith got back. "Yokas. We finally got the tape," Don held it up. "Can you come down to the station? Maybe you can ID the guy in the video."  
  
"I don't want to leave him."  
  
"Come on Faith. This is important. We'll have somebody drive you right back when we're done."  
  
She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, all right. Just let me go tell the nurse where I'm going."  
  
*****  
  
When they got to the station they went into the roll call room to watch the surveillance video. Faith was nervous. This would either nail the guy, or tell them absolutely nothing. She saw that Sully and Davis were standing outside the room. "Those two are here kinda early. Wonder why," she thought to herself.  
  
Hank put the video in. It was already cued to the proper spot. Faith watched anxiously as she saw a man breaking into Fred's truck. His back was to the camera. "Turn around. Turn around." Faith kept saying to herself. Finally the man turned around.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Faith jumped out of her chair, and rushed into the hall. "Sully I need a ride. Davis grab another car and follow us!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked a startled Davis.  
  
"You ID him?" asked Sully.  
  
"Hurry the hell up!" Sully and Davis ran to catch up with Faith.  
  
"Yokas! Yokas get back here!" yelled Don. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! YOKAS!"  
  
Just a note: that no air in the mattress thing actually happened to my dad after he had heart surgery (well, all except the restraint thing, and the chick getting fired…though my mom tried to have her canned!) And she actually made the crack about his chest being ripped open…. great bedside manner. But a nurse named Stephanie came to my dad's aid. Thanks to Stephanie where ever she is!!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 28  
  
*****  
  
NO MEDICAL BACKGROUND  
  
*****  
  
"Damn Sully. If I knew you were going to drive so frickin' slow I would have walked!"  
  
"Sorry. You mind telling me where we are going?"  
  
"Just drive. You'll know soon enough." She pointed, "Pull in right there."  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"You coming or not?"  
  
Davis pulled in behind them as Faith and Sullivan got out of the car. Both male officers followed Faith. She was on a mission.  
  
Faith stopped when she saw him. His back was to her. How could he be here interacting with people like nothing was wrong? He had tried to kill her partner, and here he was going on with his normal life acting like nothing had happened.  
  
She quietly walked up behind him. Sully and Davis followed, but stayed a few feet behind. She tapped the man on the shoulder, and as he turned around Faith landed a hard right squarely on his jaw. He tried to run, but Faith pulled him back and began to pummel him. Rage like she had never felt before coursed through her veins.  
  
Davis stepped forward to pull her off the man, but Sully stopped him. "Sul, we gotta-"  
  
"She knows what she's doing."  
  
The two officers stood back and watched as Faith continued to beat the man. She stopped suddenly. "Sully toss me your cuffs." She slapped the handcuffs on him. "You are under arrest of attempted murder…" she mirandized him.  
  
"Attempted? You mean he's still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, and we're going to make sure you get put away for a long time!" She pushed the man toward Ty. "Davis, you and Sully take him in. I'll follow."  
  
*****  
  
Sully was shoving the man into the cell as Faith came in. "That's police brutality!" the man began shouting. "You saw what she did to me!"  
  
Davis walked up to the cell. "Yeah, I saw and if you don't shut up I'll lock her in there with you, and let her finish what she started."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. That's a promise," Ty said coolly.  
  
Faith sat down at the desk next to Sully to start writing the report when the detectives walked in. "That the guy?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"What the hell happened to his face?"  
  
"Uh, we had a little altercation."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"Bastard took a swing at her," said Sully. Faith looked at him, and tried not to let the detectives she the shocked expression on her face. "Then he tried running."  
  
Their prisoner started to say something, but stopped when Davis looked at him.  
  
"Good work Yokas."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she looked at her hands. The detectives left.  
  
"Faith you should go get your hand looked at," Davis said as he noticed the cuts and bruises for the first time. "Then you can let Bos know you got the guy. We'll take care of the reports."  
  
"Thanks guys. Why don't you stop by the hospital later?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll do that," replied Sully.  
  
*****  
  
Faith walked into Bosco's hospital room. "Hey Bos. How ya doin?"  
  
"Been better."  
  
"Yeah," she walked over, and reached for his hand.  
  
He noticed the splint on her right hand. "What happened…to your hand…Faith?"  
  
"Boxer's fracture," she told him nonchalantly.  
  
"Boxer's fracture?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Bosco was trying to read her expression, but it wasn't an easy look to figure out. It was almost as if she was angry, sad, happy and a little confused all rolled into one. "You OK?" he asked with his still raspy voice.  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"You don't look--," then it came to him. "You got him didn't you?"  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
OK, so for those of you who don't know who it is yet I gave you a pretty good clue in this chapter. :o) 


	28. Chapter 28

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 28  
  
******  
  
"You got Steve?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Yeah, I got him-" a shocked look came across her face. "How'd you know it was Skaget?"  
  
Bosco tried to shrug his shoulders, but winced from the pain it caused. "I saw him..." he hesitated, and then continued softly, "I saw him…shoot me." It was still hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he'd been shot; that he could have died, and that depending on his recovery his career could be over.  
  
"Bosco, the detectives have been in here like ten times since you woke up asking if you remembered anything, and you never gave any indication that you had a clue who it was."  
  
His jaw was set; his eyes narrow with anger. His voice was harsh. "That bastard was going down…either by my hand…or yours. Not some damn detective." He was talking fast, his heart began to race, and he became breathless.  
  
Faith noticed the monitors going crazy. "Bos calm down. Take it easy." She began rubbing his right shoulder hoping it would help calm him.  
  
The nurse entered the room. "Is everything OK? Your heart monitor is going wild."  
  
"He got pretty worked up. I didn't mean to upset him."  
  
"Not…your fault…Faith."  
  
"Are you having trouble breathing Officer Boscorelli?"  
  
"It…hurts."  
  
"I'm going to hook you up to an oxygen mask. You've only been off the ventilator for a few hours, and we don't want to have to put you back on it. Your lungs shouldn't have to work so hard this soon. I'll be right back."  
  
"So…what happened?"  
  
"Bosco you should take it easy. I'll tell you later."  
  
"No Faith!" he took a shaky breath. "Tell me…now."  
  
Faith sighed. "I identified him on the surveillance video they got from Fred's work. Sully, Davis and I went to the factory. I saw him, beat the crap out of him and then we arrested him. Ya know it woulda been a whole lot easier if you would have just told me it was him in the first place."  
  
"You shoulda…shot him," Bosco said angrily.  
  
"Bosco you don't mean that."  
  
"Yeah, I do…what he did to ma…and me. He…deserves it."  
  
"No. That would have been too easy for him. He deserves to spend life in prison with the scum of the earth doing who knows what to him!" She paused and hung her head, "but I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands because of what he did to you. What he put you through!"  
  
Just then the nurse came back into the room, and proceeded to put an oxygen mask on Bosco. He didn't seem too thrilled about having the contraption on his face, but he didn't feel like putting up a fight.  
  
"Now," the nurse instructed, "you can move the mask when you want to talk, but don't over do it. You still need to give yourself time to heal, and rest. The more you talk the more your lungs have to work. So take it easy." Bosco nodded, and the nurse left the room.  
  
Faith stood by and watched as Bosco closed his eyes, and took a few breaths of the oxygen. "Maybe I should let you rest. I'll come back later."  
  
He shook his head no, and slowly removed the mask. "Stay."  
  
"OK," she sat down in the chair that was still by his bed, and held his hand in her own.  
  
Neither of them said anything. Faith just stared at the splint on her hand, and Bosco just looked at her face. He could see the pain etched on her face, but he could also see the relief and the sadness.  
  
He pulled his hand from hers, and removed the oxygen mask. "Faith? You OK?"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Bos, everything that Skaget did to you. Physically. Emotionally. I wanted to get him back. I wanted revenge." She thought back to the scene from the factory, and looked down at her feet. "When I saw him today I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him apart. I've never felt that way before. I almost lost control. I did lose control." She looked at him as a tear slide down her cheek. "I don't ever want to feel that way again."  
  
"If it happens…enough. You get used…to it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Losing control…I do that…a lot."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Anytime I think 'bout my dad…my life. Anytime…someone I care about…gets hurt."  
  
She smiled, "You care about people?"  
  
He grinned, "Just a couple."  
  
The two officers looked at each other, and chuckled. Then they both saw movement at the door, and looked to see who was there.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
Faith stood up to look, but she was gone.  
  
"MA!" Bosco yelled after her as loud as he could.  
  
Faith saw the pained expression on his face as he coughed from his sudden outburst. "I'll go get her Bosco. You just rest OK?" She hurried into the hallway.  
  
******  
  
OK, so who knew it was Skaget? The clue I gave may not have been all that obvious to those of you we aren't "Third Watch Junkies" like myself. The clue in the last chapter was "boxer's fracture". How was that a clue you ask? Well, in the episode True Love Bosco suffered a boxer's fracture after he beat up Skaget at the factory. :o) I watch that episode waaaaaay too much! But Jason Wile's was so great in it! 


	29. Chapter 29

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 29  
  
******  
  
For those of you wondering…Yes, Skaget was Mrs. Boscorelli's ex-boyfriend that Bosco beat up.  
  
*****  
  
Angela was almost to the elevator when Faith caught up to her. "Angela wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. I shouldn't be here," she began to cry. "I-I can't stand to see him like that. My Maurice. My poor baby. He looks so small, so fragile."  
  
Faith was annoyed. Bosco needed his mother. He needed family to help him through this. Couldn't she see that? "He needs you Angela! How can you leave him when he needs you?!"  
  
"I can't see him so weak. He's the strong one. He's the glue that holds us together. I can't see him like this." Angela continued to cry, and turned to get in the elevator.  
  
Faith grabbed her arm, and spun Angela around. "Damn it Angela! For once in your life put him first! Don't turn your back on him again!"  
  
"What do you know?!" Angela spat. "You know nothing about our family, so don't you dare speak to me like you know!"  
  
"I know more than you think! I know your husband abused you! I know your sons saw! I know Bosco feels guilty because he couldn't protect you! But he was just a kid, and now he's trying to make up for it, but you won't let him help! You just shut him out! And I know that my partner hasn't been whole inside since the day you stopped talking to him, and now he's lying in that hospital bed with no family to turn to. He almost died Angela, and you wouldn't have even been here to say goodbye," tears streamed down Faith's cheeks, but she was fuming.  
  
"I'm no good for him Faith. I can't take care of him. I can hardly take care of myself."  
  
"I'm not saying you need to take care of him. You just need to be here for him. If and when he needs you."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"He's been there for you, and taken care of you. Now it's your turn to do the same for your son," Faith hesitated before continuing quietly. "Taking care of you is what got him here in the first place."  
  
Angela's head shot up, "What did you say?"  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend, Steve. He's the one who did this to him. Steve was out for revenge."  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. I helped him do this. I didn't know. Oh God I helped him hurt my baby," Angela was crying even harder.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Steve's been coming around lately; saying he was sorry for what he did. He wanted to get back together," she was hysterical now. "I should have—I should have known something was wrong when he—when he kept asking about Maurice. He never cared for Maurice before, but I just thought he was trying to turn over a new leaf. Oh my God I helped him."  
  
Faith steered Angela toward a nearby waiting area. She tried to control her anger as she questioned Bosco's mom about what she meant.  
  
"How do you think you helped him?"  
  
"He was asking all sorts of questions. Like where Maurice liked to hang out after work. Where he lived. All those kinds of things. I never thought he would hurt my Maurice. I was just so happy to have Steve back in my life."  
  
Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bosco's own mother had been the one feeding Skaget the information he needed. She knew Bosco's mom had a spare key to his apartment; that must have been how Skaget had been there the first time Bosco was attacked. Faith wasn't sure how to feel toward Angela right now.  
  
"He beat you, and was going to press charges against your own son, and you trusted him! You wanted him back in your life?!"  
  
"I loved him," she replied quietly.  
  
The women sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Yokas looked at her. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to." With that Faith went back to Bosco's room leaving his mother in the waiting room.  
  
"You find her?"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"She coming back?"  
  
"I don't know Bos," she reached for his hand, and took in his sad expression. "I'm sorry."  
  
Bosco turned his head so he was looking at the wall, and not at Faith. She watched her partner sadly as the light in the room reflected a tear rolling down his face. He didn't make a sound as the tears continued to stream down his face. His current situation was making him more emotional than usual, and he didn't want Faith to see him like this, but he couldn't help it. This hurt too much.  
  
Faith sat by quietly, and did her best to comfort her best friend. He finally cried himself to sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 30  
  
****  
  
OK, so it's been a long time since I've said this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SO DON'T SUE ME! Cause all I have right now is like half a can of Mountain Dew, and about 15 Wheat Thins :o)  
  
However, in make-believe land I am Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli! :o)  
  
****  
  
Bosco moaned and began thrashing his head from side to side. Faith recognized the signs. He was having another nightmare. Now that some of the medications were working their way out of his system he was thinking more clearly, and his memory of the shooting was coming back. But Faith wasn't sure if the nightmares were because of the shooting or because his mother had walked out on him today.  
  
Faith took her normal position on his right side. Bosco continued to thrash around. She took his hand and began talking to him soothingly. "Shhh, it' s OK Bosco. I'm right here. You're safe."  
  
Earlier the nurse had removed the bandage from Bosco's head, so Faith was now able to run her fingers through his hair. She did everything she could to comfort her partner without waking him.  
  
When Bosco had his first bad dream Faith made the mistake of waking him. As soon as he realized why she woke him he became very embarrassed, and didn't want to sleep any longer. She could tell he was insecure. It took a lot of reassurance from Faith to get him to close his eyes again. After that she promised herself she wouldn't put him in that situation again.  
  
After a few minutes Bosco began to settle down, and Faith sat back down. It had been a couple hours since Angela had stopped by and then left without a word to her son. It had really affected Bosco emotionally. Faith felt so bad for him, and was utterly disgusted with his mother. She still couldn't understand how she could walk out on him like that. Wasn't it obvious that someone in Bosco's situation would need all the love and support they could get?  
  
Faith watched her partner sleep. The rise and fall of his chest was a comfort to her. She had felt such relief when the doctor removed the hideous ventilator tube from Bosco's mouth. Sure, he was breathing with assistance from an oxygen mask, but that was much better than the alternative. A few short days ago she had feared that she would lose him, so even though he didn't look like a million bucks right now she'd take what she could get.  
  
She still couldn't get over how small he looked though. For years she'd been making cracks about his height, and how sometimes he looked (and acted) like he was twelve. As she watched him sleep she could see the small boy in him, and it killed her that Bosco's mother wasn't here for that little boy.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hey Faith," whispered Sully as he and Ty entered the room. She smiled at them.  
  
"How's he doin'?" asked Ty.  
  
"Pretty good, but it's been a rough day emotionally," she smoothed Bosco's hair down. "His mom stopped by, but left without a word. She was hardly here a second."  
  
Sully shook his head in disbelief. Davis wasn't really sure what was up with Bosco's mom, but he remembered a while back Bosco had said something about having a pretty screwed up family.  
  
The three officers looked on as their friend slept. "How are you doing Faith? How's your hand?" questioned Sully.  
  
"I'm fine," she lifted her hand so they could see the splint. "Boxer's fracture."  
  
Ty chuckled. "Yeah, you sure looked like a boxer today. I have to admit I never saw that coming."  
  
"Me either," said Faith. Her voice was empty. She looked at Ty and Sully. "I want to thank you guys…for what you did today…speaking up for me. I really--"  
  
"Don't mention it Faith," interrupted Sully.  
  
She nodded her head, and smiled. Faith gently shook Bosco's shoulder. "Hey Bos. You got company. Sully and Davis are here."  
  
Bosco began to stir. "Come on Bos. They didn't come here to watch you sleep."  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, and blinked until they adjusted to the light and focused on the two men at the foot of his bed. He lifted a shaky hand up to remove the mask. "Hey," came his tired voice.  
  
"Hey Bosco. How ya doing man?" asked Ty.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith and grinned. He then looked back at Davis. "Peachy."  
  
Faith couldn't help but laugh at her partner. He had just used the word she usually used to sarcastically describe how she felt during crummy situations.  
  
The four officers made small talk for a few minutes until Sully and Davis were called to a domestic dispute. Bosco didn't say much while they were there, but was glad that they had stopped by. It was nice to have visitors.  
  
For the next few minutes Faith mothered Bosco. She asked if he was in pain. If he wanted something to drink. If he was hot or cold. If he needed another pillow. If he wanted to watch TV.  
  
"Faith. Relax. If I need something I'll ask."  
  
"Yeah right you'll ask."  
  
"Really. I will."  
  
She nodded, and silence filled the room. Faith noticed the sad expression that crept across his face. "What's wrong Bos?" she asked softly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't do that to me Bosco. Your face reads like a book. What's bothering you?" He didn't say anything. "Bos, you can talk to me you know. I'll listen."  
  
Bosco leaned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. "Why'd she leave…Why doesn't she want…to see me?" A single tear began to slide down his cheek, which he quickly reached up and wiped away. He didn't want Faith to see him cry. Not again. He wished he could control his emotions. He didn't understand why he was such a crybaby today.  
  
"I don't know Bos. I don't understand it either."  
  
"Maybe if I didn't…screw up so much. Maybe then…she'd want to see me."  
  
"Bosco it isn't you. It's not your fault. Don't even think that for a second. It's not you."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's me," came a voice from the doorway. 


	31. Chapter 31

Paybacks  
Chapter 31  
  
"Ma?" Bosco asked as if his eyes were playing tricks on him, and she wasn't really there. He tried to sit up straighter in the bed so he would look more "presentable". He winced at the pain it caused, but tried to put on a strong, brave face for his mother. Bosco hated for her to see him so weak, but he knew there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that right now.  
  
"Hi Maurice," she approached the foot of the bed. "How's my boy?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Faith tensed, and shot a look at her partner. Fine? Fine? Since when has he been fine? Why does he always put on this tough guy act around his mom? Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels? Why isn't he pissed at her for not coming sooner? He cried himself to sleep earlier, and now he's going to say he's fine!  
  
She stood up to leave. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."  
  
"No Faith. Stay. You need to hear this too," cut in Angela before Faith could make her exit.  
  
Bosco looked from his mom to Faith. He could feel the tension between them. Something must have happened earlier that Faith didn't tell him. Faith sat back down, and waved her hand at Angela to tell her to say whatever it was she came to say.  
  
"Maurice I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I just couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't want to see you like this. I couldn't stand to think that my baby was in the hospital so close to death," she began to cry softly. "Maurice you are my rock. You are the one good thing in my life. The one thing that keeps me going. If I were to lose you I don't know what I'd do. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just--"  
  
Faith couldn't take it anymore. "How can you be so selfish?!"  
  
"Faith!" Bosco exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"No Bosco. I'm right on this." She stood up and faced Angela. "Did you stop to think about what this was, *is*, like for him? The hell that he's gone through the last few days. The hell he is going to have to endure to get back on the job."  
  
"Faith please," Bosco begged her to stop.  
  
She just waved him off. "How can you even come in here and tell him *you* couldn't handle this?! He needed you, his mother, and you weren't here! You really think sorry is going to make everything OK?"  
  
"You're right. I wasn't thinking about his pain. I only thought of mine. But he had you Faith. He didn't need me."  
  
"You just don't get it do you?! I'm his partner. His best friend. He knows I'll be there for him, but there's a bond between mother and child. You know what makes him feel better when he's sick. You know how to stop the nightmares. I don't. Whether you like it or not he needs you!"  
  
Silence filled the tiny hospital room. Angela hung her head. She knew Faith was right, and there was no excuse for what she had done, and she didn't know what to say.  
  
Bosco looked at his partner, shocked and angered by how she had treated his mother. Faith couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to see the look. The one that would say that she was wrong for yelling at his mother. The look that would tell Faith that he had forgiven his mother as soon as she walked in the door, and Faith was out of line.   
  
"Maurice," Angela began. He looked at her. "About Mikey---"  
  
He thought she was going to start in on him for having arrested his little brother. "Ma I had to. It's my job."  
  
"I know. I was wrong for the way I treated you, but you know your little brother always needed extra attention. You were always so independent, and were such a good boy. Mikey needed me to be on his side."  
  
"He was selling drugs!," Bosco shouted as best he could. "It's illegal...there are no sides!" His outburst caused him to cough as he tried to breath without the oxygen mask. He quickly put his hand to his chest to try and stop the pain.  
  
"Bos take it easy. Slow down," soothed Faith as she rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Bosco's mom had started to cry even harder when she say how much pain her son was in. "Oh Maurice, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I helped him do this to you. I didn't know."  
  
Bosco's face twisted into a look of confusion. "What are you...talking about?" He glanced at Faith, and she looked at him with apologetic eyes.  
  
"Steve and I...we got back together," she began to rush what she was saying. "I didn't know he was using me to get to you." Bosco's heart began to beat faster, and the beep of the heart monitor steadily increased its tempo. "I swear I didn't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
His skin began to pale, and he began to sweat. His heart still racing. "How could you...go back to him? After...what he did to you?"  
  
"I loved him."  
  
"You what?! How could you love him?" Bosco swallowed hard. His words were coming in a rush as he gasped for air. "How could you ma?"  
  
Bosco's heart was still beating way too fast, and he was having trouble catching his breath. Faith could tell that this was too much for him to handle right now. She quickly helped him put the oxygen mask back on, and then turned to Angela. "Maybe you should leave."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Angela left the room crying.  
  
"Bos try to relax. If you don't calm down the nurse is going to --"  
  
He looked at Faith. "I'm gonna be sick."  
  
She grabbed the wastebasket that was by the bed, and handed it to him just in time. When he finished she took the wastebasket from him, went into the bathroom, and returned with a damp cloth. He leaned back in the bed with his good arm wrapped around his body.  
  
Faith wiped his face, and moved his now damp hair off his forehead. "You OK?"  
  
His heart rate was returning to normal, and she could tell that vomiting had not helped his sore, weak body. he looked at Faith. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "How could she?"  
  
"She didn't know Bos."  
  
"No. How could she...go back with him? Why...does she do this...to herself?"  
  
Faith took his hand, "I wish I knew Bos."  
  
For the next few minutes Faith stood by her partner as he stared at the ceiling. She was heart broken seeing him like this, but for a brief second she smiled.  
  
She smiled because she had another glimpse of the Bosco that few people knew. The kind, sensitive, caring Bosco who puts other people's feelings above his own. The Bosco who was more concerned about his mother going back to an abusive boyfriend than he was about his present situation. This was the Maurice Boscorelli she wished other people had a chance to know.  
  
She felt she needed to say something to him about what had just happened. "Bosco, do you want to talk about--"  
  
"No."  
  
"What I said to your mom...I'm not sorry. I'd say it again."  
  
"Didn't I say I didn't want...to talk about it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to talk about it."  
  
"It's over Faith. Give it a rest."  
  
She could tell he wasn't going to talk to her, and right now there really wasn't much more to say. Faith wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not. Earlier he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve, but now he was trying to hide them.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you get the nurse?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Just hurts some. No big deal." He tried to shrug it off, and show her it was nothing to worry about. Maybe then his partner would leave him alone.  
  
"Yup," Faith thought, "he's back to being his stubborn self. Acting like this isn't bothering him. Too bad for him that I know it is. He'll have to talk to me sooner or later. He can't take much more of this."  
  
*******  
Hope this chapter wasn't too lame! 


	32. Chapter 32

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 32  
  
*****  
  
Hello faithful readers! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story! It's kinda strange. The first 31 "chapters" basically wrote themselves, but now all of a sudden I'm stuck with the task of THINKING! It was difficult, but hopefully it doesn't show :o)  
  
PLUS, I had gotten so far into Bosco's head while writing my other stories I had a hard time getting out!  
  
Now let the games begin. Please R/R. Thanks much :o)  
  
*****  
  
"Bosco let me help you with that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Bosco-"  
  
"I can do it myself Faith!"  
  
"No, you can't." She walked up to assist her partner.  
  
Faith was getting tired of his stubborn act. Ever since his mom had stopped by to visit him a few days ago, and then left after only causing him more pain Bosco had been acting stranger than usual. If that was even possible. It was like he was trying to prove to everyone that he's tough, and capable of handling things on his own.  
  
He had even started refusing to take his pain medication. Faith wasn't sure what he was trying to prove or to who, but she thought it was only going to hinder his recovery. She could see the pain in his eyes every time he took a deep breath or tried to make the slightest movement with his left arm.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Fine," he sounded annoyed.  
  
She took the t-shirt from him. "Now do you want your arm through the sleeve, or do you want to just leave it under the shirt?"  
  
"I wanna walk outta here looking normal Faith; not like a one armed freak."  
  
"Through the sleeve it is." Faith held the shirt up for him, and he attempted to lift his arms to put them through the sleeves. His right arm cooperated, but his left arm didn't.  
  
"Owww, dammit." He quickly grabbed his left shoulder.  
  
"You OK?" his partner asked. Her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah," he hissed. "Just give me a sec." He sat down on the hospital bed, and tried to rub the pain out of his arm. After a short time he realized that wasn't helping. He took a deep breath. The pain the breath caused made him wince, but it took his mind off the pain in his arm. This was becoming an all too familiar cycle of pain for Boscorelli.  
  
Faith watched her partner's face, and noticed him flinch. "Bos? You want something for the pain?"  
  
He wordlessly shook his head no. She just frowned. "Ready to try this again? I've got a better way to do it."  
  
"OK."  
  
She proceeded to shimmy the shirt up Bosco's left arm, which was hanging at his side. Then when the material was around his shoulder she pulled the shirt over his head, and instructed him to put his right arm through the other sleeve. Faith stepped back to admire her work. "How's that?" she asked with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
Bosco looked down at his shirt, and then at her. "Better, but now it's on backwards."  
  
"Oops," she quickly glanced around the room. "Here, we'll put your sweatshirt on and no one will notice."  
  
"Unbelievable," he shook his head and grinned. There was a twinkle in his eye. It was the first genuine smile Faith had seen from him in days.  
  
Before Faith could get the sweatshirt on Bosco his doctor walked in. "Good morning. I see you're almost ready to leave."  
  
Bosco nodded anxiously. He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"OK then Officer Boscorelli. Here is a prescription for pain medication. I know you haven't been taking any lately, but I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind when you start physical therapy," he handed the slip of paper to Bosco, which the officer shoved into his pocket with no intention of having the prescription filled. "We have you scheduled for physical therapy three times a week. They'll be working on regaining movement of your left arm, and increasing your lung capacity. It is going to be a lot of hard work, so don't expect results overnight. You have a long road ahead of you."  
  
Bosco looked down at the floor, and slowly nodded his head in understanding. This was hard to swallow. He was so used to being active. Now he was going to have to sit on the sidelines, and no one had been able to tell him how long his recovery would take. Everyone just said it would be *long*.  
  
Then there was still the question of whether or not his left arm would recover fully. If not it looked like his career as a cop was over unless he wanted to ride a desk, and Maurice Boscorelli doesn't ride a desk. No. His recovery was going to be a fast one. He was determined.  
  
"Alright, if you just sign right here you'll be on your way." As soon as the words were out of his mouth a nurse appeared with a wheelchair. "Tina will give you a lift to the—"  
  
"I don't need a wheelchair. No way!"  
  
"Sorry. Hospital policy," smiled Tina.  
  
"Yeah, besides Bosco, they'd probably have to hook you up to oxygen before you got to the door," added Faith.  
  
Bosco glared at her. "Whose side are you on?"  
  
The doctor extended his hand to Bosco. "Officer Boscorelli. Good luck, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks for a check up. Take it easy. Don't push yourself too hard. It'll all come with time." Bosco shook the doctor's hand. As the doctor was walking out the door he stopped and turned back to Bosco. "Oh, did I mention no driving until your physical therapist gives you the OK?"  
  
"What?! Why can't I drive?"  
  
"It's just a precaution, and as soon as you regain some movement in your arm you can drive. But *not* until your therapist says so."  
  
Bosco looked up at the ceiling. "God, can things get any worse?"  
  
"By the way, did you realize your shirt is on backwards?"  
  
Bosco pointed at Faith. "It's her fault."  
  
Faith just laughed at him. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Then get in the wheelchair."  
  
Bosco reluctantly sat in the wheelchair. He looked up at the nurse. "Tina, you think you could make this a quick ride? I don't want a lot of people seeing me in this thing."  
  
She smiled at him, "Anything for you Officer Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco looked at Faith and winked.  
  
*****  
  
"Man, it sure is good to be home," sighed Bosco as he plopped down on his couch. He was a little out of breath from climbing the stairs to his apartment.  
  
Faith noticed his flushed face. "You doing OK? That was quite a hike for having just gotten out of the hospital. Perfect time for the elevator to be under repair."  
  
"Ah, I usually take the stairs anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but not after a punctured lung."  
  
"True. I'll be fine though. Just need to relax for a little while."  
  
"Bosco you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself? I could stay here with you, or you could stay with us. I just don't feel right about leaving you here alone."  
  
"Faith I'll be fine."  
  
"But what if you have trouble breathing? What if you fall? What if—"  
  
"FAITH! I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. Besides, if I'm in serious trouble I'll call 9-1-1. OK?"  
  
"Yeah. OK."  
  
He put on a straight face. "What's the number for 9-1-1? I can't remember."  
  
"What?" It took a second for her to realize what he asked. "AUGH! You're impossible!"  
  
"I know, but I had you for a second."  
  
"Alright smart ass—"  
  
"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass."  
  
"Don't push it Bos! Gee, you must be feeling better because you're back to cracking your lame jokes."  
  
"Easy," he tried his best to act offended by the comment, but couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Yeah, getting out of the hospital does wonders."  
  
"OK. I'm going to head home. Your fridge is stocked. You should have everything you need. Call me anytime if you need anything else, or if you just want to talk."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks…for everything."  
  
She smiled, and laughed inwardly at his words. For as long as they had known each other "thank you" never came easy for him. He could never look at her for the whole two seconds it took to say the words. He always nodded nervously, said "thanks" and then briefly explained what for. He was a unique individual. It was that uniqueness that she loved.  
  
"Oh, Bos. I'll pick you up on Wednesday around 12:30 to take you to physical therapy."  
  
"Alright. See ya."  
  
"Bye. Call if you need anything."  
  
*****  
  
It was mid afternoon, and Bosco was bored out of his mind. He had been home from the hospital not quite five hours and couldn't find anything to keep himself entertained.  
  
"Man this is worse than the hospital!"  
  
At least there he had people constantly checking on him. Here he was alone. Which would normally make him happy, but today he felt like getting out. Going somewhere. As great as it was to be out of the hospital it sucked to be trapped in his small apartment.  
  
"What am I going to do until I go back to work? I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
He stood up, and headed for the door grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter. He fingered the key to his Mustang, and smiled mischievously. "Nobody'll know." 


	33. Chapter 33

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 33  
  
*****  
  
Bosco had to stop and catch his breath three times as he made his way through the apartment building, and out to his car. Each time he cursed his body for being so weak, and he cursed Skaget for being such a bastard.  
  
When he finally made it to the 1973 Ford Mustang Mach I that he cherished so much he unlocked the door, and slowly climbed into the driver's seat; careful not to jar his still tender ribs.  
  
He relaxed his head on the back of the seat while he regained control of his breathing. Bosco then looked at his watch. Damn. It took me ten minutes to get to my car?! Usually takes me two! Great. At this rate I'm never going to get back on the force. He leaned forward to put the key in the ignition. Shit. How long is it gonna take me to get back up to my apartment?   
  
Bosco put the key in the ignition, and started the car. He loved the roar of the engine. He ran his hand over the steering wheel, and then patted the dash. "Hey baby. I've missed you." He said to the car.  
  
With his right hand he shifted the car into reverse. He checked his mirrors and turned to look over his shoulder. Bosco then went to put his left hand on the top of the steering wheel to guide the car out of its parking spot. He hissed in pain as he forgot that his left arm wasn't capable of that movement. "Owww! That was stupid!"  
  
He threw the car in park, and grabbed his throbbing left shoulder. This is gonna be harder than I thought. After thinking things through Bosco put the car in reverse again, and used his right arm to steer the vehicle; leaving his left arm resting on his thigh. However before heading out of the parking garage Bosco used his right arm to position his injured arm so the fingers of his hand were gentle gripping the bottom of the steering wheel. Just in case. He gritted his teeth at the discomfort it caused, but eventually got used to it.  
  
For almost twenty minutes Bosco drove around. He wasn't sure where he was going. He was just happy to be out of his apartment.  
  
With only one hand he maneuvered the Mustang beautifully in and out of traffic. Shifting with his right hand, and steadying the car with the fingers of his left. "This is a snap!" He said to himself as he pulled up at a stoplight. "Don't know why that doctor doesn't want me driving. There's nothing to it!"  
  
Seconds later those words would come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
Unsatisfied with the radio station Bosco reached down to fiddle with the knob. Just then the light turned green, and Bosco proceeded forward; the fingers of his injured left arm controlling the wheel.  
  
As he came to the next intersection Bosco noticed a flash of yellow coming at him from the left. He quickly looked up. His light was green. Someone was running a red light! There wasn't much time! He couldn't step on the gas because he couldn't risk shifting, and leaving his left arm to steer. He couldn't swerve because his left arm couldn't perform the task. The only thing left for him to do was slam on the brakes.  
  
The yellow car flew past Bosco as his Mustang came to a screeching halt. The sudden jerk of the car sent Bosco forward then he recoiled backward then forward again. He was able to brace himself. Bosco screamed obscenities at the driver, and flashed him the universal "you're number one" sign. Whew, that was close.   
  
Without warning someone rammed into the back of the Mustang. Sending an unprepared Bosco slamming into the steering wheel. Pain ripped through his body. He hadn't been wearing his seatbelt.  
  
"Son of a---," he couldn't get the rest of it out as he started gasping for breath. The pain was so bad he thought he was going to pass out. But realizing he was stopped in the middle of traffic Bosco went into cop mode. He quickly turned on his hazards, and got out to assess the damage to his car.  
  
He stumbled a little as he made his way to the back end of the vehicle. It was as if the pain intoxicated him. Bosco wrapped both arms around his body the best he could. He really wasn't feeling well, but felt that it was his duty as a police officer to take care of the situation.  
  
Bosco met the hysterical female driver of the other car in-between their vehicles. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you had stopped! I was talking on my cell phone." Great. Stupid bitch driving around talking on a cell phone. Just what I need! She held up her cell phone. "Don't worry I'll call the cops."  
  
"No need," Bosco flashed his badge.  
  
"Oh God I hit a cop!" She looked at him more closely. "Are you OK? You don't look too good. Should I call an ambulance?" Her voice was etched with concern.  
  
He looked at his watch. "I'll be fine. I just got out of the hospital this morning. I don't intend on going back anytime soon." He winced, and went back to surveying the two cars.  
  
Surprisingly there was no damage that Bosco could see to his Mustang. That's a first. Most of the damage was done to the other vehicle. Which Bosco didn't feel bad about at all due to the fact that the lady had been too busy yakking on her cell phone to notice what was going on in front of her.  
  
"Actually we're going to have to call this in, but don't worry I'll do it," Bosco said to the lady who was still freaking out because she had hit a cop, and in between "oh my Gods" she kept asking if he was sure he was all right.  
  
Bosco walked gingerly to his car, and pulled out his cell phone. The pain in his chest and shoulder hadn't eased at all. The more he moved the worse it got. Damn. He rubbed his chest.  
  
An eternity later a squad car arrived, took their statements and had them exchange insurance information. The lady was going to need a tow truck, but Bosco was free to go. The officer on the scene was a guy Bosco had met a few times. An over-eager kinda guy. "Have a good day Officer Boscorelli," the officer said as he clapped Bosco on the back.  
  
"Owww!" Bosco cried out as he stumbled. The officer's well-meaning gesture causing him more pain.  
  
"Whoa man," he quickly reached out to help keep Bosco on his feet. He grabbed Bosco by the shoulders.  
  
"Umph, don't touch me." Bosco swallowed hard.  
  
"Sorry man. You all right?"  
  
"I will be when I get outta here." He slowly walked back to his car. OK, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   
  
Bosco pressed his body into the seat of the Mustang. The pain was so intense, and his heart was pounding. Oh God it hurts! He hugged himself with his right arm, and closed his eyes tight; willing the pain to go away. Oh God! It hurt so bad it was making him sick. He wanted to cry.  
  
I've gotta do something. Maybe I should get that officer to take me to the hospital. No. I'm not going back there. Not today anyway. Then he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. The prescription for painkillers. He pulled the crumpled paper out of his pocket. "YES!"  
  
When he felt confident enough to drive in the pain he was in he pulled back out into the street, and started looking for a pharmacy. He spotted a Wal- Mart a few blocks ahead. Thank you God.   
  
He pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car *very* slowly. He leaned against the car for a little while trying to push down the pain. Why does it hurt so bad?   
  
Finally he pushed away from the car and began the slow walk into the store. He had managed to get his left hand in the front pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. This position took some of the pressure off his shoulder as apposed to leaving his arm hanging at his side. Bosco hugged himself with his good arm.  
  
He rounded the corner of the aisle by the pharmacy.  
  
Shit.   
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Busted." 


	34. Chapter 34

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 34  
  
*****  
  
Remember I own nothing, and I have NO medical background…I just kinda make the stuff up as I go along :o)  
  
Your reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
*****  
  
"Bosco? What the HELL are you doing here?!"  
  
"Uh…s-shopping?" he stammered.  
  
"This is no joke Bosco! I'm serious. What are you doing here?! How'd you get here? Oh wait, let me guess you drove yourself. How stupid can you be?"  
  
"Not now Faith."  
  
"The doctor said no driving! You're lucky you didn't—Bosco? Bos are you OK?"  
  
He was swaying a little, and looked like he was going to fall over any second. Faith also thought he looked a little green.  
  
"Bos are you sick or something?" She was concerned about him, and kicking herself for just having ripped into him like that.  
  
"No."  
  
"You look like hell. What happened?"  
  
"Long story," he said softly. "I just need to get this." He held up the prescription, and started to walk past her. Faith noticed that he was staggering slightly as he walked. Something was definitely wrong with him, and it was starting to scare her.  
  
"Bos maybe you should sit down for a minute." She walked up beside him, and put her arm around his waist to help support him. He turned to look at his partner, and she could see the pain written on his face. She led him over to a chair by the pharmacy. "Here, you sit and take it easy. I'll go get your medication." She started to walk away, and then turned back to him. "You better be here when I get back."  
  
"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be good." He grinned weakly.  
  
She sighed. "This morning I trusted you to be good, and look where that got us."  
  
A few minutes later she was back with his pills. She noticed how uncomfortable he looked sitting there. "You doing any better?"  
  
He looked up at her, then slowly stood up. Wincing at the pain that was still coursing through his body. "No. Not really."  
  
Once again she put her arm around his waist. "You gonna tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"Not right now. I just wanna go home."  
  
"OK."  
  
Faith walked alongside Bosco and held onto him as he slowly shuffled his feet. He was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"My car is over there." He said looking to his right.  
  
"Yeah, well mine is over there," Faith said pointing to the left.  
  
"Then I guess I'll see ya." He headed toward his Mustang.  
  
"And where exactly do you think you are going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Well you aren't driving yourself! Come on. I'll take you home, and then Fred and I will swing back later tonight and get your car."  
  
Bosco thought about it for a second. "Alright." He knew he was in no shape to drive. He wasn't that stupid. "Faith."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just promise me you won't let Fred drive my car."  
  
She smiled. "I promise. Now lets go gimpy."  
  
When they reached the truck Faith went to the driver's side and unlocked the doors. She assumed Bosco would go around to the other side. Faith went to get in when she noticed Bosco still standing by the tailgate. His eyes were wide, and he was rubbing his chest. He was just staring at the truck.  
  
As he stood there the shooting replayed in his mind. The memories still troubled him. Faith screaming at him to get out of there. The look of joy on Skaget's face as he pulled the trigger. The pain. Then nothing.  
  
Faith looked from Bosco to the truck, and then it dawned on her. "Bos. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She stood in front of him so he was looking at her not the truck. "I can't believe I-"  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
"We can take your car."  
  
"No. I'm fine." He walked around to the passenger's door, and hauled himself up into the cab. He slouched in the seat; his arms wrapped around him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Bosco put your seatbelt on."  
  
"Huh?" he rolled his head to the left and opened his eyes.  
  
"Put your seatbelt on."  
  
"I don't wanna move."  
  
"Bosco I'm not starting the truck until you put it on."  
  
"Faith I'm comfortable. I really don't want to move." His words were soft. He didn't want to argue with her. But he knew that if he moved at all the pain that was now starting to decrease a little would return full force.  
  
Faith was beyond worried. She was now out and out afraid for him. "I can't believe he is in this much pain. What the hell happened to him?" she wondered.  
  
"OK Bos." She carefully reached across him, and pulled his seatbelt on.  
  
"Can I have a couple of those pills?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Why not? It really hurts." He actually admitted how bad he was feeling. Normally he would be trying to act tough, but today he knew he was defeated.  
  
"As soon as we get to your place you can have a couple. If you took them now you'd probably be out by the time we got there, and I don't think me carrying you up the stairs is a good idea." She lied to him. Faith had no intention of taking him home. He was going straight to the hospital, but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
He closed his eyes again. "'K. You're probably right."  
  
"Not probably right Bosco. I *am* right."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
With every pothole and bump the truck went over there was a sharp intake of breath and a painful moan from the passenger's seat. It was killing Faith to see Bosco like this. Hadn't he been through enough?  
  
Bosco kept his eyes closed for the entire ride. He lost track of the turns they were taking, but he was pretty sure they were no longer headed toward his apartment. "Where we goin'?" He asked though he really didn't care.  
  
"Your place," she lied again.  
  
"You're a bad liar."  
  
She sighed. "To the hospital. If you're in this much pain you should really be checked out."  
  
He shifted his position, and let out a low groan. "OK."  
  
"Did you just say OK?" She was more than a little shocked.  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
A couple minutes later they arrived at Mercy. "Bos I'm going to go get someone to help you inside."  
  
"No, just hang on to me. It'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Faith helped her partner out of the vehicle and into the emergency room. As soon as they got in the door Faith had Bosco sit in the waiting area.  
  
"Faith what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Mary. I just brought Bosco in. He really needs to be checked out."  
  
"Bosco? Didn't he just get outta here this morning? What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea, but he's in a lot of pain."  
  
"I'll get Dr. Thomas. Why don't you two head into exam room one."  
  
"Thanks." Faith walked back over to Bosco. "Come on," she helped him stand up.  
  
When they got into the exam room Faith stood by as Bosco sat down on the exam table. The pain wasn't quite as bad now, but he still felt sick to his stomach. "Can you help me lay down?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just kinda hold on to me. I don't think I'll be able to lay down without a thud, so you might have to ease me down."  
  
"We should probably get your shirt off first. Otherwise the first thing Thomas is going to do is sit you back up to take it off."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Shortly after Faith got Bosco settled Dr. Thomas walked in. "Boscorelli we are really getting tired of seeing you here."  
  
"I'm tired of being here."  
  
"OK. Why don't you tell me what's going on."  
  
"My chest and left shoulder hurt pretty bad."  
  
"How bad?" Thomas asked as he stepped closer to Bosco.  
  
"So bad I wanna puke."  
  
"Did it just happen out of the blue? Or did you fall or something?"  
  
Bosco glanced nervously at Faith. "Oh well," he thought, "she's gonna find out sooner or later."  
  
"I, uh, I got rear ended pretty hard. And, uh, slammed into the steering wheel."  
  
"Bosco—" Faith exclaimed, but was interrupted by the doctor before she could get another word out.  
  
"You shouldn't have been driving Boscorelli."  
  
"I know, and trust me, I regret it."  
  
Dr. Thomas began palpating Bosco's chest. He watched his patient's eyes for his reaction. "Where exactly did the steering wheel hit you?" Bosco indicated by pointing. "And where is the pain the worst?" Bosco once again pointed. "OK, let's sit you up so I can listen to your lungs."  
  
He tried to sit up on his own, but was only rewarded with more pain. "Damn!"  
  
Faith and Dr. Thomas helped ease Bosco up. Thomas had Bosco take a few deep breaths. "Your lungs sound good, but I want to get some x-rays and make sure you didn't crack or break any bones."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Let's lay you back down. We'll bring the equipment to you. I'll be right back."  
  
Yokas stood over her partner. He was pretty pale. "How you holding up?"  
  
"Don't move me again."  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, and let her hand rest on the top of his head. "Pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You never should have been driving."  
  
"I had to get out."  
  
"You should have called me."  
  
"Save the lecture."  
  
"Bosco—"  
  
"I mean it Faith."  
  
Dr. Thomas came back into the exam room followed by an x-ray technician who was pushing the portable x-ray unit. It didn't take long for the x-rays to be taken.  
  
"All right then. We'll get these processed, and then I'll be back to let you know what's going on."  
  
Faith took her position at Bosco's side. He had been through so much recently that Faith felt like she had played out this scene before. She looked down at her partner's face. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain, and she figured it had been over an hour since his fender bender. Bosco shivered.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Faith looked at his bare chest, and noticed the new bruises that were starting to form around the ones she remembered him having. For some reason her hand was drawn to his chest. With her finger she gently traced the new bruises, and the scars from his surgery. She wasn't sure why she did it. Then she let her hand rest on his stomach. "Damn Bos." She whispered. "Even your bruises have bruises." She took off her jacket, and covered him with it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Dr. Thomas came back in with the x-rays. He hung them on the board, and flipped the light on so Faith and Bosco could see.  
  
"Well Bosco, doesn't look like there is any bone damage and your lungs look good. However, when the muscles in your shoulder and chest were repaired they used these to reattach the muscle," Thomas held up something that looked like a small rubber stopper. "A type of wire was run through this, they drilled a small hole in your bone, and then this was securely placed in that hole."  
  
Bosco cringed at the thought.  
  
"Somehow when you impacted with the steering wheel a couple of these popped out, and I'm guessing some of your stitches did as well. So, long story short you've got a couple of these dangling around inside your chest and when these pulled out it tore some muscle with it. Which is what is causing you so much pain."  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Faith.  
  
"Well," Thomas looked at Bosco, "you're going to need another surgery to fix the damage."  
  
"When?" Asked an exhausted Bosco.  
  
Thomas looked at his watch. "There's a chance we could get one of the ER surgeons to do it tonight if you want. I could go check."  
  
"How long after the surgery will I have to wait before I can go home?"  
  
"Couple hours."  
  
"Then tonight sounds good."  
  
************  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to your reviews.  
  
Remember I have no medical background. After I had shoulder surgery a couple years ago I was told that if you popped one of those little "stopper" things out (I couldn't remember what they were actually called!) Anyway the nurse said that if you popped one of those out it was excruciating, and the pain was enough to bring grown men to tears. Don't know if she was just trying to scare me or what, but I figured if anyone would do something like that it would be Bosco :o) So that is where that idea came from.  
  
I don't know about you, but I'm starting to wonder if this story is ever going to end :o)  
  
Do you guys even remember everything that has happened? Maybe next time I'll have to provide a quick recap! 


	35. Recap/Chapt. 35

Paybacks  
  
Chapter 35  
  
*******  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I had some MAJOR writer's block!  
  
For those of you who need a little refresher with all the Bosco torture/angst stories out there :o) Here goes a QUICK recap: Bosco got threatening notes, got beaten up a couple times, had a few hospital stays, was going to kill himself but Faith walked in, got shot later that day, ended up in the hospital again, Bosco's mom came to visit then left after realizing she helped hurt her son because she had returned to her old boyfriend—Skaget-, Bosco gets out of the hospital, disobeys doctor's orders, gets hurt in a fender bender, sees Faith at the pharmacy (she wasn't real happy with him cause he wasn't supposed to be driving), she sees how much pain he is in and takes him back to the hospital where he has to undergo another surgery for a little repair work (repair work—makes him sound like a car!)…so yeah, that's about it…of course there are a few details I'm sure I didn't mention, but I just wanted to give everyone a refresher. I'm sure it's all coming back to you now (it's all coming back to me now…isn't that a Celine Dion song???)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Bosco slowly opened his eyes, and tried to focus on his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to remember what had happened. He felt strange…almost as if his head wasn't connected to his body. He was stiff, sore and uncomfortable. Bosco shifted in the hospital bed trying to get comfortable. A low groan escaped his lips.  
  
"Bos?" Faith approached her partner. She put one hand on his head, and gently placed her other hand on the right side of his chest. "Hey partner. How you feeling?"  
  
His mouth was like cotton. He swallowed, and licked his dry lips. "Hey," he rasped. "Can I go home now?"  
  
"Not for awhile Bos." She played with his hair. "I'm supposed to get the nurse to let her know you woke up. Be right back."  
  
Bosco nodded. He was still pretty drowsy from the surgery. By the time Faith got back with the nurse he was already asleep again. Faith took his hand between hers. "Bosco…Bos."  
  
He stirred slightly. "Come on Bosco, its Faith. Open your eyes for me." Bosco's eyelids fluttered and once again he slowly opened his eyes. "The nurse needs to talk to you. OK?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Hi Officer Boscorelli. I need to change your bandages. This won't hurt at all, but I'd like if you'd try to stay awake OK?"  
  
Bosco nodded as the nurse pulled his hospital gown down and revealed the new sets of stitches and staples from his latest surgery. She made quick work of changing the dressings, and then placed an ice pack on his shoulder. "This will keep the swelling down, and help with the pain," explained the nurse as she re-covered Bosco with the gown. Bosco had closed his eyes again. "You didn't fall asleep on me did you?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at the nurse.  
  
"Just checking," she smiled. "On a scale from one to ten what is your level of pain?"  
  
Bosco thought for a moment before he answered. His shoulder and chest felt strange; like they were weighted down, but he didn't think it was pain. However he couldn't really tell. "Uh, three I guess."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back a little later to unhook your IV. If you need anything before then just use the call button."  
  
"When can I go home?"  
  
"That's up to the doctor. He'll be back later tonight."  
  
Faith stood next to her partner still holding his hand. "A three Bosco? Are you lying?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't really feel anything."  
  
"OK, but after what happened today you need to start being honest about how you're doing. *And* you have to start listening to what the doctor says. If he says no driving then *no* driving."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"No Bosco. I don't think you do. The whole time you were in surgery all I could think about was what would have happened to you if we didn't run into each other today. You scared the shit out of me again! You're not invincible Bos. One of these times you aren't going to be so lucky."  
  
Bosco didn't say anything or even look at her. "Bosco I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I was scared too Faith." He took a deep breath. "And I know that if I'm gonna get back on the job I can't pull anymore of these stunts." He yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
She pulled the blanket up to his chin. "I'm going to go pick up Fred, and go get your Mustang. I'll be back soon OK? You just get some rest."  
  
"Mmm k."  
  
*****  
  
Faith opened the door to her apartment. She walked over to her husband who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey hon," she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Hey babe. How's Bosco?"  
  
"Pretty groggy. But the doctor said he can go home sometime tonight since the surgery was basically a patch up job."  
  
"So, you're going to be coming home later. Right?"  
  
Faith turned to go into the kitchen. "Actually Fred I wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
Fred followed her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well I was thinking I should stay with Bosco for a couple nights. He's gonna need someone to look after him. Hell I never should have left him alone this morning. If I would have stayed with him he wouldn't have needed another surgery."  
  
"Look, Maurice Boscorelli is a grown man…kinda. Anyway it isn't your fault he got hurt today. It was his own damn fault."  
  
"I know. It's just…I'm his partner. I should have been there for him."  
  
"Faith you're always there for him. Sometimes I think he relies on you too much. It's like he knows you'll bail him out of whatever trouble he's in." Fred was getting annoyed with all the talk about Boscorelli.  
  
She chuckled. "Fred he's my partner, my best friend. Of course I'm going to bail him out if he's in trouble. He'd do the same for me."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm your husband."  
  
Faith walked up to him, and put her arms around his waist. She looked into his eyes. "Fred I love you, and that will never change. You are my husband, the father of my children," she kissed him. "And I know this is hard for you to understand, but I'm all Bosco has, and he needs me right now. He's been through a lot and he shouldn't have to be alone." She read the look on his face. "Fred trust me. Bosco is no threat to our relationship. But I'm his best friend so I'm going to take him to his place and take care of him. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Yeah. I can handle it, but you're right. I don't understand you and Bosco."  
  
"I wish I could help with that, but it really is a cop thing," she smiled. "Now can you take me over to get Bosco's car?"  
  
He kissed her. "Sure."  
  
*****  
  
"OK Bos, let's get you into bed."  
  
"I wanna watch TV for a little while. Just let me sit on the couch." He slowly staggered over to the couch; still pretty out of it from the surgery earlier that evening. He now wore an immobilizer for his left arm; his elbow was bent and his wrist was fastened to a brace that was around his torso.  
  
"Bosco you should really lay down."  
  
"That's what I've been doing all day. Come on Faith, just sit with me and watch the game," he looked at her. "Please."  
  
"OK fine," she huffed. "I swear you whine just like my kids."  
  
Bosco grinned. "Who do you think taught them?"  
  
He flipped through the channels trying to find the hockey game. As soon as he found the right channel he settled further into the cushions of the couch, and leaned his head back. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth slightly open.  
  
Faith looked over at him and could tell he was exhausted. She really didn't want him falling asleep sitting on the couch. "Bosco, you doing OK?"  
  
He slowly rolled his head to the side so he was looking at her. He nodded.  
  
"You sure? Cause you look like you're going to fall asleep any second. Maybe we should get you into bed."  
  
"No. I'm fine. I don't feel like sleeping."  
  
"Bosco you had surgery today. You should really get some rest. Besides you said you were going to start following doctor's orders."  
  
He looked at her once again. "I was pretty doped up when I said that."  
  
"Yeah, and you're still doped up now. So come on, let's get you in your room."  
  
"Come on Faith—" he whined.  
  
"Bosco that isn't going to work with me again. So let's go."  
  
He slowly stood up. "When did you become my mother?" he grumbled.  
  
"Gee I don't know. When did we start working together?"  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Hey, you started it."  
  
She pulled back the covers of his bed. He glared at her again before sitting on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes while Faith piled pillows at the head of the bed. "OK, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Bosco started to ease himself down onto the pillows with Faith's assistance.  
  
"You comfortable?"  
  
"Not even close."  
  
Faith rearranged the pillows around his injured left side and under his head. "Better?"  
  
"Yup," he said lazily.  
  
"I'm going to go crash on the couch. You need anything first?"  
  
"Faith there's plenty of room. You can sleep in here with me. The couch isn't that comfortable."  
  
"Bosco you need a good nights sleep. Besides I remember the last time we slept in the same room you snored so loud the earth moved."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Seriously Bos. I'll be fine on the couch. You need anything?"  
  
"No. I'm OK."  
  
"Just holler if you need me." When she reached the doorway she paused before turning off the light. "You still sleep with the light on?" She wasn't teasing him. She just wanted to make sure she left a light on if he needed it.  
  
He played with the edge of his comforter. "Um…well, uh," he was always a little embarrassed about the fact that she knew he didn't like the dark.  
  
"Bosco it's OK if you do. Just tell me which one to leave on."  
  
"The lamp on the dresser," he replied softly.  
  
"OK." Faith walked over and turned the lamp on before turning off the bedroom light. "Goodnight Bosco."  
  
"'Night Faith."  
  
Bosco stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He was tired, but the constant throbbing and ache of his muscles wouldn't let him sleep. Plus he hated sleeping on his back but with the immobilzer and his current condition he couldn't do much else. He dealt with the throbbing pain for as long as he could, but finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Faith," he called. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he didn't want to yell and frighten her. "Hey Faith," he called a little louder this time. Bosco knew she heard him because he could hear footsteps approaching.  
  
"What is it Bos? You OK?"  
  
"Can't sleep. Can you get me a pain pill?"  
  
"Yeah, be right back." She came back with his pill and a glass of water. "Hurts pretty bad huh?"  
  
He handed the glass back to her. "It throbs. Just can't sleep."  
  
"Maybe we should ice it down. That would probably help some."  
  
Bosco nodded, and Faith went to retrieve the ice.  
  
"Thanks Faith."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"No really. Thank you for everything."  
  
"You're welcome Bosco," she smiled. "Anything else I can do?"  
  
"You could stay in here with me. Promise I won't snore."  
  
"Bosco—"  
  
"I just don't feel like being alone Faith."  
  
She looked into her partner's eyes. Man she hated the effect his eyes had on her. She could see that he just needed someone to be with him. Someone who would be close to him, and wouldn't leave him. His mother had turned her back on him, and Faith knew it was up to her to comfort him. His recovery, both physical and emotional, weren't going to be easy. So if he wanted her to stay she'd stay. "OK Bos. I'll stay in here with you, but remember, no snoring."  
  
Faith laid down on top of the covers, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you have enough room? You can move closer to me Faith. I don't bite."  
  
"I'm fine Bosco."  
  
Within minutes they were fast asleep.  
  
The pain woke Bosco in the morning. When he opened his eyes Faith was still sleeping beside him. He tried not to wake her as he pushed himself off the bed. She didn't even stir. Bosco rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up more. He went into the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
He cursed softly as he ran into the coffee table. He still felt pretty wiped out from the surgery. Bosco poured himself a glass of orange juice. Then he undid the Velcro around his wrist, and let his left arm hang at his side. His elbow was stiff and he needed to move it. Unconsciously he began to rub his aching shoulder, and he thought back to the morning of the shooting.  
  
Bosco reached up, and grabbed his gun from the top of the refrigerator. He always kept one of his guns there. Some cop in some movie he saw a long time ago had kept his gun on top of the fridge; Bosco figured it was a safe place.  
  
He looked at the gun, and took it over to the kitchen table. He sat staring at it. The smooth silver barrel with its black inlay handle. It was polished and oiled to perfection. He remembered once when Faith had said he treated his gun better than his girlfriend. She must have been right because he still had the gun, but didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
He thought again about that morning and how scared he was. Scared for his safety as well as Faith's. He remembered praying to God. But most of all he remembered the look on Faith's face when she walked in and found him with his gun in his mouth.  
  
Then he thought about later that day. When he was shot. The pain. The fear. He remembered how afraid he was to die, but couldn't understand it because just hours before he had planned to take his own life.  
  
Bosco rested his finger on the trigger as he remembered his stay in the hospital, and how his mom had come to visit. His eyes were full of tears as he thought about how much he wanted his mother to love him, and to be proud of him.  
  
He thought about the physical pain that he was feeling, and about the pain that was in store for him during his recovery. He thought about the fact that if the muscles in his shoulder and chest didn't heal properly he would no longer be a cop.  
  
He stared at the gun in his hand. His finger on the trigger.  
  
Then a hand covered his, and slowly pulled the gun away. "Bos?" Her voice was angelic.  
  
Bosco looked up and met Faith's concerned eyes. "I was just thinking Faith," he whispered. "Honest."  
  
She took the gun from him, and pulled out the clip before laying it on the table. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
He wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, and sighed heavily. "Ma…you…that day," he shook his head to clear it. "The future."  
  
"You know Bosco, you can tell me anything. Anything at all."  
  
He nodded nervously before looking down at the table. "That day. I didn't want to die," he looked at her. "Funny huh? This coming from a guy who was one second away from pulling the trigger to end it all. The guy who has no sympathy for people who commit suicide, and thinks they're all just being selfish." He kept shaking his head, and rubbing his face.  
  
"I see it now though Faith. You know…why people do it. I understand it. That morning I really thought I was doing the right thing…I did. I really thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Why Bos? What was so terrible that you wouldn't let us help?" She asked softly.  
  
"I couldn't—couldn't let you get hurt because of me. You were in danger because of me. I couldn't let you get hurt," he said quickly his words rushing together as his voice broke. He looked into her eyes. "But then—then I saw the look on your face when you came in the room, and I-I realized that what I was doing, what I was trying to do would hurt you, and *I* would be the one hurting you."  
  
Faith didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith. I'm sorry," he hung his head. "God I'm sorry."  
  
She leaned across the table, and lifted his chin. "Look at me." He looked defeated, and ashamed. "I don't agree with what you were going to do, but I know if you were driven to that point things were really bad." She took a deep breath. "I'm just so glad you're still here…Bos, I'll never be able to forget what I saw that morning, but it doesn't mean I love you any less."  
  
He nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. "So when I'm healthy enough to go back to work we still gonna be partners?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
They sat at the table for a short time. Neither of them saying a word. Just collecting their thoughts.  
  
Bosco looked at her; a cocky smile on his face. "So you really kicked the shit out of Skaget?"  
  
She smiled. "Like someone once said 'paybacks are a bitch'."  
  
**********************  
  
So what'd ya think? 


End file.
